Doble Personalidad
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Keith y Lync son pareja. Sin embargo, el primero sufre de algo parecido a una doble personalidad, la cual no parece hacerle gracia alguna esa relacion. ¿Podra Lync soportar esa vida o morira en el intento?¿Habra alguna forma de detener la TDP de Keith?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro y con puro fin de entretenimiento publico.**

* * *

Se movió dolorosamente en la cama –totalmente des tendida -, solo para sentir como sus muñecas aun se encontraban atadas, a la vez que sentía el ardor y dolor de todas las mordidas que fueron dadas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Le dolía, y demasiado, no siempre terminaba de esa forma, pero la mayoría de las veces, lamentablemente, terminaba un poco peor, para su buena suerte, él consideraba que no le había ido tan mal.

Se quedo tranquilo en la cama, aun despierto, y no tardo en sentir como su acompañante, que continuaban durmiendo se movía también en la cama, probablemente cansado igual que él y con dolor de cabeza. Muchas veces lo habían hablado, y ese mismo número de veces, Keith le había dicho que lo mejor sería separarse ya que su personalidad, lamentablemente alterada que cambiaba con frecuencia de "Spectra-Keith, Keith-Spectra", no hacía más que lastimarlo –como la forma en la que se encontraba en ese momento- pero la terquedad de él y su profundo amor hacia ambas personalidades, le hacía imposible el hecho de alejarse del, aunque claro, estaba también el miedo a que si se iba, Spectra iría por él y no lo dejaría marcharse, cosa que Keith sabia también…

Se movió otra vez, tratando de quitarse las ataduras de sus muñecas –las cuales probablemente se encontraban rojas- antes de que su acompañante despertara y entonces fuese la personalidad de Keith, aunque lo malo sería si fuese la personalidad de Spectra, aunque después de lo que hizo dudaba que volviera a salir.

-¿Lync…?-

Escucho la voz somnolienta de la persona a su lado

-…-Suspira al sentir como este se sentaba _"Mierda"_

_Solo se escuchaba como varias cosas caían al suelo, algunas se rompían y otras, para su suerte, resultaban ilesas en su mayoría, lo cual agradecía totalmente, lo que no agradecía era la persona que se encontraba empujándolo violentamente cada vez que trataba de separarse._

_-Vamos, cual es el problema- Pregunto Spectra, mientras uno de sus ojos izquierdo era más azul que el otro_

_-El problema, es tu exceso de violencia, ya te dije- respondió rápidamente Lync arrinconándose sin poder moverse y mordiendo las ataduras de sus muñecas las cuales ya le dolían_

_-No podrás deshacer el nudo a menos que yo lo haga- Dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Lync_

_-…- Trago saliva mientras lo veía acercarse- "Seria una larga noche"_

-Lo… Lo lamento mucho- decía avergonzado Keith mientras desataba las muñecas de Lync lo más rápido que podía

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy bien- Sonriendo mientras suspiraba inconscientemente al sentir sus muñecas finalmente libres

-Yo… Yo… -trataba de decir algo mientras miraba el aspecto de su pareja.

Sus muñecas totalmente rojas por el esfuerzo y su terquedad por dejar de forcejar dio eso como resultado. Aparte, en diversas partes de su cuerpo poseía mordidas y rasguños, la mayoría se encontraban en su cuello con varios chupetones, eso sin contar, las grandes ojeras que se cargaba el pobre, probablemente por no haber tenido un buen sueño, oh por haberse despertado y no volver a dormir en un buen tiempo.

-… Perdón… - volvió a decir Keith

-No es tu culpa, ya deja de decir eso- aun sonriéndole, alzo sus brazos conteniendo el dolor de las mordidas que tenia y los poso alrededor de su cuello

-Pero… No entiendo porque lo hace- mientras aceptaba el abrazo y se acercaba a el

-Ya deja a Spectra en paz, no quiero que venga… No por ahora… Mejor no por un buen rato- dijo mientras un aura negra se le aparecía

-Ya, tranquilo, ya sabes, siempre que se la pasa así no aparece en un buen rato- le tranquilizo Keith mientras besaba ciertas heridas que tenía a su cercanía

-Por cierto, ya hay que levantarnos- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir los besos que eran esparcidos con ternura por sus heridas

-Es verdad, nos estarán esperando- Separándose en contra de voluntad de ambos para verse a los ojos

-Bueno… Suerte que es Invierno- Hablo Lync esperando a que se levantara el primero

-Si… Mucha, demasiada suerte- Opino Keith también.

-¡Oigan!, tardaron demasiado- les recrimino Dan mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Perdón, mi departamento estaba hecho un asco- Se disculpo Keith mientras Lync caminaba a su lado, algo somnoliento

-¿Ahora ya estamos todos?- Pregunto Lync mientras los miraba un tanto extrañado, ya que todos se le habían quedado viendo- ¿Qué?

-¿Otra vez Spectra?- Dijo Ace con obviedad

Lync solo suspiro, aquí iban otra vez,_ "-Como molestan, como si les importara-"_, pensó el peli rosa para comenzar a escuchar la regañada que le daban

-Por favor Lync, mírate, no es la primera vez que terminas así, mas bien, otras veces ni siquiera nos juntamos todos porque no te puedes levantar, por un demonio- le grito enfadado Dan mientras Keith se deprimía por dentro

-No quisiera estar de acuerdo con Dan, pero lamentablemente tiene razón Lync, no sé, si lo tuyo se puede clasificar como amor o amas el dolor- Dijo ahora Shun mientras le miraba los brazos y el cuello, por el frio que hacia obviamente llevaba chamarra y una bufanda- Te puede apostar lo que se te pegue toda tu regalada gana a que ocultas heridas bajo la ropa

-…- Lync solo oculto su boca en la bufanda

-Chicos, lo mejor… -trato de hablar Keith, solo para ser callado al instante

-Y mejor tu ni hables- le callo Ace** (1)**- Por no poder manipular tu doble personalidad o poder quedarte solo con una, es que hieres a Lync, ¿No te das cuenta idiota?

Este último comentario hizo sentir mucho peor a Keith de lo que ya se sentía, Lync le miro de rejo y tembló levemente, solo para apartarse de "Keith" y ponerse al lado de Dan, olvidando por completo el dolor que había estado sintiendo desde que salieron del departamento

-Sí, le causo dolor, ¿Y a ustedes qué diablos les importa?- Hablo ahora Spectra, alzando el rostro haciendo notar su ojo más brillante, lo que hizo retroceder a Lync y enfadar a los demás

-Hasta que das la cara, solo hieres a Lync y desapareces dejando a Keith con el peso de la culpa- recrimino Shun mientras miraba la reacción del peli rosa, no se debía ser un genio para saber que este le tenía miedo

-Si bien, lo que Lync y yo hagamos es mi problema, lo que Lync y Keith hagan es lo suyo y lo que yo haga no es de incumbencia de nadie, yo solo seguiré aprovechándome de todo y ustedes no pueden hacer nada, porque, herirme es herir este cuerpo, y tratar de hacerlo cuesta muy caro- les recordó Spectra, mientras dirigía su mirada a Lync

_Un golpe fue soltado en seco, solo para minutos después notar como el puño de Shun que había sido lanzado con mucho enfado hacia Spectra –a quien maldecía por lo bajo-había sido interceptado por el cuerpo de Lync, quien trataba de mantenerse en pie por los moretones que ya tenía y el golpe recibido en una parte sensible –el estomago- _

_-No… Si… Le… Hieres… Keith…- trataba de hablar a pesar de que se le había ido el aire_

_Aquella muestra de amor/afecto, de arriesgarse por él, hizo que Spectra, cámbiese de personalidad… Como siempre…_

-¡Tu!... ¡Si serás maldito!...- le grito Dan apretando los puños

Todos eran amigos… Bueno, al menos con la personalidad de Keith, sin embargo, tomaban muy en cuenta que tratar de herirlo era saber que Lync se interpondría sin ningún remordimiento a pesar de recibir más dolor.

-Lo… Lo mejor… Sera que nosotros nos adelantemos… -Hablo nerviosamente Lync mirando el suelo- Keith sabrá que nos adelantamos

-Sí, tienes razón, me enferma estar cerca de él- Dan se acerco a Lync, posando cuidadosamente su mano en la espalda del más pequeño para comenzar a irse, con Shun y Ace detrás de ellos, mientras Spectra se quedaba donde estaba para comenzar a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Ahora donde tienes heridas?- Pregunto sin remordimiento alguno Shun, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Dan

-Les diré en casa de Runo, aquí hace frio-

Los demás asintieron, solo para continuar caminando a su lugar de reunión, donde habían acordado verse, para hablar sobre que harían para celebrar las fechas festivas.

* * *

.

.

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

1.-Cuanto valor Ace... Dime, ¿Que sientes al saberte mencioando -muy mencionado- en mis historias?

Ace: Lo mismo que Lync ¬_¬... Siento como si me fueras a matar en cualquier momento

-Que te den Ace ¬_¬**-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

-Bueno, deberíamos agradecer que te puedes levantar y caminar- dijo Runo mientras miraba las heridas que tenían toda la pinta de haber sido curadas con anterioridad- Bueno, a pesar de todo Keith te ama

-… -Lync tan solo sonrió levemente, después de todo, Keith se había puesto terco de ayudarle a curarlo por completo antes de salir del departamento

-No entiendo como permites que te lastime de esa forma- reprendió Alice, solo para que todos notaran como el pobre agachaba la cabeza aun sin desaparecer su sonrisa

-Ya podrían dejar de chingarme, es como dijo Spectra, las cosas que hagamos son nuestro problema, no de ustedes- respondió hastiado, como siempre

-Eso es cierto, no es nuestro problema que a ti te guste ser la perra de Spectra y amante/novio de Keith- se defendió Shun, que se encontraba recargado en la pared.

Todos los presentes sabían de antemano la doble personalidad de Keith, aunque claro, a diferencia de Lync no la habían conocido tan a fondo, aunque solo con verlo a él, se la podían imaginar. Mas sin embargo, eso no había sido siempre así, más bien, no habían tenido ningún problema hasta poco después de que Keith y Lync habían iniciado su relación –hacia aproximadamente medio año-

Al principio de todo, no había sido nada más que un secreto fielmente guardado solo por los pocos vecinos que vivían cerca del apartamento, a pesar de saber que Lync vivía con Keith –porque Lync no había encontrado empleo y Keith le ofreció vivir con él- no sabían que podían llegar a tener una relación como la que los vecinos ya habían adivinado. El problema a todo esto vino alrededor del 4to mes y medio, que fue cuando la otra personalidad –que se hizo llamar Spectra a sí mismo- se comenzó a manifestar, aunque el problema para Lync era que la manifestación de esa personalidad era nada más ni nada menos que violenta, al principio hizo pensar que eso se debía a los enojos que se guardaba Keith, perfecto, no había tanto problema hasta ahí, ¿verdad?... Pues bien, ese no era el problema, **el problema**

"-Era que la ira se descargaba en EL-"

Siempre que aparecía Spectra, el terminaba maltratado no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente –aunque por su suerte, su demasiado alta autoestima ayudaba a que las palabras no le afectaran- para su suerte "-Si es que se le podía llamar así-"era que la mayoría de los golpes eran dados en lugares que la ropa cubría muy bien y que la gente no notaria.

De las principales cosas, que había comenzado a notar en su convivencia con ambas personalidades, no era solo que se contrarrestaban demasiado en su personalidad, si no también que ambos perdían la noción del tiempo mas no la noción de donde se encontraban –lo cual era bueno en cierto modo-, otra cosa que pudo notar, fue nada más ni nada menos que su ojo derecho, el cual se volvía mas azul cuando era Spectra.

Por el próximo mes, Lync y Keith se las habían arreglado para ocultar las heridas del primero y tratar a su vez de ocultar no solo lo que sucedía, sino que también la doble personalidad del rubio, todo había ido bien, hasta que un día que toco asear el departamento, Lync opto por usar una camisa sin mangas -debido al calor- aunque días antes había sido golpeado de igual manera, el dolor había pasado pero los moretones habían quedado ahí de adorno por quien sabe cuántos días más.

Exactamente ese día, habían tenido la suerte más grande de todo el mundo… Todos los peleadores bakugan los habían ido a visitar, o más bien dicho los iban a invitar a las albercas, y entonces… Inicio una discusión y una larga, pero muy lugar explicación por parte de Lync y Keith –ignorando el hecho de que cuando Hydron vio lastimado a Lync, se le abalanzó a Keith con toda la intención de golpearlo-

Después de eso, aparte de que todos sabían de su relación, trataban de cuidar de Lync lo mas que podía, incluso les iban a visitar más seguido – o más bien los restantes ex vexos- para saber el estado del peli rosa, quien incluso en una ocasión los tuvo que recibir en su habitación, debido a que no podía ni siquiera levantarse de donde se encontraba, y siempre que eso pasaba, tanto el cómo Keith eran heridos por las personas que hacían llamar amigos, que obviamente querían lo mejor para ellos.

"_-Deberías dejarlo- recomendó Dan_

_-Lo sé- respondió Lync mirando por una ventana_

_Nadie debía saberlo, ni siquiera el mismo Keith, no, nadie lo sabría jamás, puesto que, en efecto, en una ocasión había intentado escapar o más bien irse, tal y como todos -incluso Keith- había recomendado, el problema en esa ocasión, fue que Spectra no permitió su marcha y esa fue la primera vez, en la que él se había aprovechado de Lync.-"_

Si bien, para Lync no era su primera vez, obviamente, pero no faltaba decir que realmente le dolió cuando Spectra le hizo aquello y aun mas, dejo heridas aun más doloras en su piel y en esa ocasión realmente no pudo levantarse.

-Bien, en vista de que ustedes no harán más que joder con lo que me pasa, lo mejor será que me vaya- Dijo en voz altar mientras terminaba de ponerse la bufanda, oh más bien la amarraba en su cuello- Así que nos veremos en otra ocasión

-Lync… -

-¿Mmm?- se giro antes de abrir la puerta, posando la mirada en Mirra, quien le había llamado

-¿Qué te hace aferrarte tanto a Keith, para soportar todo lo que te hace Spectra? –pregunto, mientras todos se encontraban atentos esperando la respuesta

-¿Sabes…?-contesto- Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que era por miedo a él, pero después me pregunte, entonces, ¿Por qué comencé una relación con él?

Al terminar de decir eso, salió del restaurante de Runo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sonreír bajo la bufanda al ver la persona metiche que había estado escuchado todo

-¿Por qué no entraste?-

-No quería comenzar a discutir por cosas innecesarias- respondía Keith mientras se acercaba a acomodarle la bufanda

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto mientras miraba la ventana y notaba que Hydron se encontraba viéndolos

-No se… ¿Quieres que te lleve cargando? –sin tomar en cuenta hacia donde miraba Lync

-Más adelante, vayamos a comer- sugirió Lync mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-Está bien, cualquier cosa por ti- respondió a la vez que comenzaban a caminar

-Idiotas-

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Qué pedo?- pregunto Dan al ver a Hydron viendo por la ventana

-Nada que te importe tarado- le respondió para mirarle

-Oye con respeto, que no somos iguales- recrimino Dan

-Tienes razón, nunca nadie como tu podrá alcanzarme-

-¿Qué dijiste?- enfadado le iba a golpear, sin embargo Shun lo detuvo

-Déjalo Dan, no vale la pena-

-Mmm… Está bien, ¿entonces…? – comenzó a decir ya más tranquilo, dirigiéndose a los demás

Hydron no hizo más que voltear a ver por la ventana, solo para darse cuenta que Keith y Lync ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

_-Lync… ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él y no a mí?...-_ pensó, mientras notaba como comenzaban a caer copos de nieve


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

**Siempre había amado a Lync.**

Aquello era lo más sincero que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, a diferencia de Keith/Spectra, el había amado a Lync desde que lo había visto. Desde la primera vez que sus ojos notaron su cabello rosa –no tan común- entre toda la gente que se encontraba en Vestal. Lo había visto reír mientras comía un helado, disfrutando de una vida pacífica y sin problemas

**Hasta que se unió a los vexos**.

El, como príncipe, había crecido siendo un egoísta, y como tal, quería todo para él, o mejor dicho, solo quería aquello que sabía que por derecho le pertenecía, y Lync era aquello que en ese entonces le debía de haber pertenecido, por lo mismo, le había convertido en su espía personal, con tal de que solo estuviese de su lado, con su atención.

**Jamás pensó que lo traicionaría**

Saber que Lync le había traicionado, para estar de parte de Spectra, lo hizo realmente sentir mal, jamás sintió un dolor tan grande como el que sintió en ese momento, saber que la persona por la que sentía algo –sin saber exactamente que era- le había traicionado, era sumamente doloroso, fue tanto, que incluso le hizo sentir el deseo de llorar y agarrarse a trancazos contra Spectra

**Pero el volvió**

A pesar de su traición hacia él, noto poco después como el mismo Lync –junto a Mylene, Volt y Shadow- traicionaban a Spectra y a Gus, para estar de lado de su padre, el rey de Vestal. Saber que todo lo que había hecho y estar al lado de Spectra no había sido más que una farsa para poder regresar con ellos, le hizo sentir una nueva esperanza, algo que esperaba y deseaba que se volviera realidad.

**Y al no decir**

Jamás pensó en decírselo directamente, no quería, porque pensaba que lo rechazaría o más bien se burlaría de él, a fin de cuentas una relación entre dos del mismo sexo apenas comenzaba a ser aceptado por la realidad, ¿Qué pensaría la gente al ver a su anterior príncipe, estar al lado de alguien de su mismo sexo?... No lo sabía y hubo incluso un momento en el que no le importo eso en lo más mínimo, más sin embargo, ese día no fue capaz de encontrarlo, solo para enterarse que había salido a pasear junto a Mylene y Shadow

**Más bien por pensar**

Siempre había visto a Spectra junto a su sombra Gus, el pensar que ambos llevaban una relación más cercana que la amistad o algo por el estilo, era más que obvio, incluso había momentos en los que a todos les invadía la curiosidad y la pregunta de "¿Son pareja?", no estaba lejana a ser dicha por algún presente en ese momento que se sintió como la eternidad, aunque claro, nadie lo haría porque a fin de cuentas no era de su importancia.

**Empezar desde cero**

Después de todo lo que les había pasado, y de que el abuelo de Alice hubiese logrado sacarlos a todos de aquella dimensión en la que habían sido lanzados, comenzaron a vivir como solían hacerlo antes de haberse convertido en los Vexos, claro, al principio fue difícil y mucho más para el que había vivido como un príncipe durante mucho tiempo, pero lo lograría, a fin de cuentas, la sonrisa de Lync se lo aseguraba.

Decidieron quedarse a vivir en la Tierra, donde comenzarían desde cero, lo primero fue donde quedarse "-Los peleadores fueron amables, les permitieron vivir con ellos durante un tiempo-"lo segundo fue un empleo y lo tercero fue seguir reuniéndose y ser amigos, tratando de superar lo vivido.

Cuando finalmente cada uno consiguió un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo estable, fue que comenzaron a hacer citas para poder tener un tiempo de calidad entre ellos, sin embargo, la duda lo embargaba cada que lo pensaba, ¿Dónde trabajaba y vivía Lync?, todos se sabían donde trabajaba cada uno, pero Lync jamás lo dijo y ni se lo preguntaron, todos sabían donde vivían, sin embargo Lync no daba señales de querer decir ni se lo iban a preguntar, de ahí la duda y la preocupación, puesto si aun no tenia donde quedarse, podía quedarse con él.

Por eso mismo le había citado en el parque, pensaba no solo ofrecerle quedarse a vivir con él, sino también el hecho de declararse finalmente a él, aunque a los demás no les gustara o agradara.

**Para ser rechazado.**

-… Y también, quiero decirte que eres la única persona por la que eh sido capaz de sentir algo, Lync… Te amo… - le decía nervioso, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Era de tarde, el sol apenas había comenzado a ocultarse mientras el suelo parecía bañarse en rojo, lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel momento, aparte del sonido de los automóviles yendo de un lado a otro, era también el sonido de un columpio a un meciéndose, dando la obvia impresión de haber sido usado minutos atrás.

-Hydron- hablo casi en un susurro, solo audible para el que se encontraba frente a él, mirándole también a los ojos, solo que con una triste sonrisa

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto finalmente, solo para ver como Lync daba la impresión de que se agarraría a llorar, aunque no sabía si de felicidad o por algo mas

-Realmente lo lamento….-

En ese momento sintió que todo su corazón se partía, pensó incluso que se desmayaría ya que el suelo parecía moverse, y no tardo tampoco mucho tiempo en apretar los puños y morderse los labios, por haber sido rechazado

-Aprecio lo que me ofreces, pero ya tengo donde quedarme, así que no te preocupes, y sobre... eso… -trataba de decir mientras se rascaba la nuca- Lo siento, pero ya alguien más te ah ganado

Al terminar de decir aquello, solo escucho un leve adiós, Lync le dio la espalda y se marcho, mientras él se quedaba ahí, el sol termino por ocultarse, volviendo todo negro, y el sonido del columpio dejo de ser audible.

**Y al descubrir**

-Q….Q… ¿¡Que!- gritaron todos, después de haber escuchado la declaración en conjunto de la personalidad Keith y de Lync, de que eran pareja.

Para él, su corazón se volvió a romper, y probablemente no solo el de él.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía hacer nada, más que sentir un gran enfado y una rabia incrementándose dentro del, ya que no solo le había robado la única persona que realmente había amado, sino que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima y el, por idiota, no se había dado cuenta.

Aquella fue la gota que derramo el vaso –oh al menos para el- y en menos de un minuto Hydron y la personalidad de Keith se encontraban peleando en el suelo a puño limpio, y no fue hasta que Lync intervino que todos los demás lo hicieron, mientras Mylene y Shadow sujetaban a Hydron, Lync se encontraba abrazando a Keith, obviamente preocupado, con una extraña mirada, que él hubiese deseado que se dirigiera a él, solo a él.

**Nació la oportunidad**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando todos comenzaron a recomendarles que lo mejor sería que se separaran ,después de todo, el daño que recibía Lync era demasiado como para soportarlo siempre, y seguir viéndolo lastimado por culpa de la personalidad de Spectra, era algo realmente doloroso para todos y que no querían seguir viéndolo de aquella forma.

Y entonces se le ocurrió, que si se llegaban a separar, lo más probable era que él tuviera la oportunidad de que se fijara en él, pero no fue así.

Lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a ir mas seguido al departamento donde vivía –procuraba ir cuando no se encontraba Keith- y hacerle compañía, cuando tenía que ir a hacer alguna compras, él era el primero que ofrecía para acompañarle.

Pero ni haciendo ese tipo de cosas, Lync se fijaba en el, puesto que a pesar de todo, parecía estar realmente enamorado de Keith.

**Para desear**

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Lync se fijara en él, que dejara al idiota con doble personalidad y que se quedara a su lado, que le sonriera, el no lo lastimaría, mas bien, el lo cuidaría como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara. Pero Lync no lo veía, o no quería ver, el parecía encontrarse realmente a gusto como se encontraba –a pesar de ser agredido-

-¿Tu también lo odias, verdad? –pregunto mientras caminaba al lado de Gus

-¿Odiar qué?- Dijo sin entender Gus

-Que Lync te haya ganado la persona que amabas y respetabas, debió de darte muchos celos e ira, ¿oh me equivoco?- se explico Hydron

-… -Gus no respondió, después de todo, tenía razón

Y ante el silencio dado por Gus, fue entonces que cayó en la conclusión, de que aquello que había dicho era verdad y que probablemente podría utilizarlo de alguna forma, y finalmente, para lograr estar con Lync y…

**Poder sonreír **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

_-¿Tu también lo odias, verdad? –pregunto mientras caminaba al lado de Gus_

_-¿Odiar qué?- Dijo sin entender Gus_

_-Que Lync te haya ganado la persona que amabas y respetabas, debió de darte muchos celos e ira, ¿oh me equivoco?- se explico Hydron _

En ese momento, no respondió, ni respondería aunque le volvieran a hacer la misma pregunta, a fin de cuentas, era nada más ni nada menos que la verdad pura: "El odia a Lync", después de todo, ese tonto de cabello rosa no había hecho nada más que robarle a la persona más importante para él, la persona por la que era capaz de dar su vida ante cualquier tipo de situación, había preferido estar con otro que con él.

**Siempre lo admiro y de ahí, nació su amor.**

Nunca había podido imaginar que la clasificación de aquello que sentía por su "Maestro Spectra", era nada más ni nada menos que "amor", sin embargo, ahí estaba, latiendo fuertemente cada vez que caminaba al lado de su maestro, por cada vez que le hablaba, por cada vez que le contaba algo, "el" ahí estaba, lo admiraba, claro, era lo primero que siempre pasaba por su mente, mas sin embargo se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos demasiado tarde, y eso, le hizo perder la batalla más importante de su vida…

**Y la ira contra Lync**

Nunca se había podido imaginar que su Maestro Keith –con el tiempo dejo de llamarle Spectra- vivía junto con Lync, nunca hubiera pensado eso, oh mejor dicho, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Lync hubiese aceptado vivir con él, a fin de cuentas se supone que ambos se odiaban y no se podían ni siquiera ver, no se soportaban

**Creció sin sentido**

No lo entendía, el que lo sabía todo sobre él, que lo entendía todo, que le ayudaba y se encontraba siempre ah su lado, había sido superado por un idiota con sonrisa tierna y autoestima demasiado alta, que casi podía apostar, que si era agredido psicológicamente no le haría ningún daño debido a su alta autoestima. Lo odiaba… Ni siquiera había podido ser capaz de encontrar un empleo, parecía… parecía… ¡Parecía ser la esposa de su maestro Keith!

**Un sentimiento**

No quería creerlo, quería ver que eso no fuera verdad, que todas las veces que Keith salía del trabajo –porque había conseguido empleo en el mismo lugar que el- molesto, y llegaba a su apartamento con su "esposa", haciendo la cena, llegaba con una sonrisa y el mal humor se le iba, que tan solo con ver a Lync sonreír y o reír era más feliz que cualquier otra persona, que no le importaba trabajar solamente él, con tal de que Lync siempre estuviera ahí, para el… Eso no podía ser… No sería ni ahora, ni nunca

**Innecesario…**

Ni siquiera sabía porque continuaba sintiendo aquello por su maestro, ni tampoco porque continuaba llamándole maestro a pesar de que se supone habían iniciado una nueva vida. Quería olvidarlo. Quería iniciar desde cero. Quería olvidar aquel sentimiento, que en ese momento no hacía nada más que seguir molestándolo, atormentándolo, hiriéndolo… Le desesperaba… No quería seguir sintiéndolo, le dolía demasiado sentirlo y no ser correspondido.

**Sin embargo, se entero**

El momento en el que se había enterado –aunque ya lo suponía- que Keith y Lync eran pareja, sintió que su corazón se hacía mucho más que mil pedazos, sintió que en ese instante el mundo iba a desaparecer –o tan siquiera su mundo se rompió- , enterarse que aquella persona nunca estaría con él, le hizo enfurecer y entristecer…

"_-Y no fue el único-"_

Se dio cuenta que no fue la única persona decepcionada con la unión de ellos 2, a fin de cuentas, cuando Hydron se entero, se agarro a pelear contra Keith a puño limpio, lo que hizo que Shadow y Mylene lo sujetara, mientras Lync abrazaba a Keith

"_-Desearía haber estado en el lugar de Lync-"_

"_-¿Por qué Lync y no él?-" _

"_-En primer lugar, ¿Qué tenía Lync que no podía tener él?-"_

"_-¿Por qué Keith se fijo en él?-"… "-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?-"_

**Que nació la oportunidad**

Se había enterado de la doble personalidad de Keith, pero nunca le había tocado convivir con ella, mas sin embargo, ver el estado en el que se encontraba Lync en ocasiones, le hacía tener miedo de ella.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando todos comenzaron a recomendarles que lo mejor sería que se separan, que si aquello seguía de esa forma, algo malo le podría pasar a Lync, o si no podría terminar peor que como había terminado en otras ocasiones, y aquello, le dio una esperanza, la esperanza y oportunidad, que si ellos se separaban, el podría estar de nuevo con Keith, probablemente la otra personalidad no le hiciera daño a él, probablemente la otra personalidad odiaba a Lync… Si… Debía de ser eso.

**No era probabilidad… ****ERA VERDAD**

Jamás había hablado con la otra personalidad, más bien, ni siquiera sabía cómo se manifestaba, el único que lo sabía era Lync y obviamente no se lo iba a preguntar.

Mas en esa ocasión, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la persona con la que se encontraba hablando no era Keith, si no que era "Spectra", la otra personalidad que le hacía daño a Lync, y entonces, le pregunto, quería saberlo, así que no se quedaría callado

-_¿Tú odias a Lync?- _

Fue lo único que quería saber, necesitaba saberlo, así su ilusión, de un mundo junto a él, no sería ni una mentira, ni una probabilidad

_-Sí, lo detesto- Fue la fría respuesta de Spectra, que logro dejar pensante a Gus_

_-¿Por eso… Lo golpeas, verdad?-_

_-Así es, lo detesto, no soporto a alguien como él- contesto mientras se recargaba en la pared de concreto_

_-¿Por qué no lo soportas?- volvió a decir, a fin de cuentas, era algo que no entendía, ya que al ver de lejos la forma en la que Keith y Lync se sonrían entre sí, eran felices, "se aman", fue lo que pensó al verlos así, pero entonces, ¿Por qué "Spectra" odia a Lync?_

_-Su forma de ser… No lo comprendo, no entiendo como alguien como él, puede soportar todo lo que le hago y no irse, como puede continuar al lado de este baboso sin irse… No entiendo… Y quiero saberlo, quiero sentir que sienten ellos dos… ¿Por qué no se separan?... No… Eso no… Mejor dicho… ¿Por qué iniciaron?_

Y eso, le dejo con una duda aun más grande de las que ya tenía.

**¿Por qué?**

"_El mundo y la gente, se basan en preguntas"_

Le había dicho Keith en una ocasión, en la que se agarro platicando con Gus una de todas las veces en las que se reunían, para su suerte, Lync no estaba ahí, el se había ido a buscar quien sabe qué cosa con Mylene, así que por ese momento, Keith era suyo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Gus mientras miraba a Keith beber de su vaso

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué? – le respondió sin entender la formulación de la pregunta de Gus

-¿Por qué estas en pareja con Lync?- aclaro, mientras en la mesa de atrás de ellos, Hydron ponía atención a la conversación por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado allí

-Mmm… Bueno… -trataba de decir mientras se rascaba la mejilla- Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, sin embargo, lo intentare

Para ese momento Hydron casi se volteaba completamente para escuchar mejor la respuesta del imbécil que le robo a su peli rosa

-Principalmente no iniciamos como pareja, el solo quería permanecer lejos de todos los peleadores y como yo me iba a ir a vivir junto a mi hermana, el casi rogo que lo lleváramos con nosotros, así que decidimos hacerlo –comenzó contando- el problema fue después cuando no consiguió empleo, pero mi hermana y yo nos dimos cuenta que lo recompensaba muy bien en las labores domesticas, pero obviamente es tan terco que no iba a trabajar en casa

Relataba Keith con una sonrisa en su rostro

-El momento en el que comencé a fijarme en él, no lo sé, solo recuerdo que llegaba a casa, olía el aroma de la comida siendo preparada y me sentaba a ver fijamente a la persona frente a la estufa, quien enfadado me reprendía por no avisar que llegaba –se rio un poco recordando ese momento- finalmente cuando conseguí un apartamento donde quedarme, le pregunte si quería venir conmigo, y acepto sin rechistar, ya después me dijo que no quería estar junto a los peleadores

En aquellos momentos, últimamente habían tomado la costumbre por visitar seguido a Mirra, causando que Lync se sintiese incomodo en muchas ocasiones, por eso no dudo ni un minuto en irse con Keith, mas por no estar con ellos, que por otra cosa

-¿Entonces…? – iba a decir aun escuchando todo lo que le platicaba, tratando de tragar toda la información

-Entonces todo lo demás vino después, por accidente termine besándolo y el golpeándome con una sartén –se rio ante ello, Lync realmente sabia defenderse

Hydron y Gus se quedaron con los ojos abiertos… ¿Keith había sido golpeado con una sartén?

-Después de ello, comencé a enamorarlo o tratar de hacerlo, y yo creo que de tanta convivencia, termino por quedar igual que yo y decidimos iniciar una relación sin que nadie supiera, después de todo, probablemente iba a haber gente que no estuviera de acuerdo con nuestra relación y lo que menos queríamos era problemas- termino de contar para tomar un poco de agua

"_-No es una probabilidad, __**es la VERDAD**__-"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!-

Fue lo primero que escucharon los chicos al estar cerca del apartamento de Keith, aparte también de escuchar varias cosas caerse al suelo y quebrarse –Lync enfadaría por esas cosas-, así que como buenos amigos que eran corrieron lo más rápido que podían –aunque ya no estaban tan lejos- abrieron la puerta con la llave que tenia Mira –o que le habían quitado a la pobre- y entraron, separando a Spectra del pobre de Lync, quien tan solo sintió que lo apartaron de Spectra y le dio la espalda para comenzar a toser fuertemente y respirar agitadamente.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No tienen derecho a tocarme! –le grito un enfadado Spectra a Shun y Dan, que lo sujetaban fuertemente

-Te soltaremos cuando seas Keith, imbécil- le respondió Shun

-¿Cómo que no tenemos derecho a tocarte? ¿Eres de oro o qué? –dijo dan sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Shun a mantenerlo a raya

-¡Lync!, ¿te encuentras mejor? –pregunto una preocupada Alice mientras con ayuda de Runo le ayudaban a levantarse

-Si… -respondió vagamente, mientras se secaba algo de sangre saliendo de sus labios y resistía el dolor que tenia

Aquello había sido realmente sorpresivo, ni siquiera el mismo Lync se había imaginado que se encontraría de esa forma, aunque claro, en esos tiempos cualquier cosa podía pasar. Levanto su vista hacia Spectra, solo para notar como este cerraba los ojos por un largo momento y al volver a abrirlos… Era Keith, lo que le hizo suspirar

-… ¿Ahora que hice? –pregunto un desconcertado Keith mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Eso queremos saber- Dijo molesta Runo mientras Lync se sentaba en el sillón

-Ahora parece que si se enfado- Alice miraba todo el desorden y cosas rotas

-No, hay veces en que es peor, por cierto, gracias por haberlo detenido- decía Lync mientras descansaba en el sillón

-Ahora habla- De forma serie dijo Shun mientras soltaba a Keith, igual que hacia Dan y todos tomaban asiento

Media hora más tarde, todos se encontraban recogiendo el lugar menos Lync, quien se encontraba descansando de los nuevos moretones y dolores que había recibido justo ese momento, había sido una corta platica, ya que como explico Lync, ni siquiera el sabia porque apareció Spectra, lo único que recordaba era que hacia la comida y Keith veía la televisión checando papeles del trabajo, y cuando menos se lo espero, no solo el sonido de la Tv dejo de escucharse si no que detrás del apareció Spectra quien le agarraba fuertemente mientras le comenzaba a morder fuertemente el cuello, de alguna manera, el logro zafarse, obviamente sin lastimarlo y entonces fue que las cosas comenzaron a caer para impedir que Spectra se le acercara. Para su mala suerte no pudo ir tan lejos y Spectra aprovecho para golpearle nuevamente, tirándolo al suelo y justo ahí

-Fue cuando llegaron ellos- pensó Lync mientras miraba como todos recogían lo que había tirado

-Bueno, no sé si sea buena idea, pero en mi opinión, Lync debe de descansar de esto- sugirió Alice mientras se sentaba, después de haber ayudado a recoger

-Es verdad, a pesar de todo, corres el riesgo de que Spectra reaparezca y te golpea, y no debería ya que las heridas deben sanar- recomendó Runo

Todos los demás se fueron a sentar, a fin de cuentas todo estaba limpio, sin embargo, y por mera precaución, dejaron que Lync se sentara en un sillón mientras los demás –incluido Keith, se sentaban en uno aparte-

-Aun así debería de haber una forma para impedir que Spectra sea violento- hablo Lync, después de haber estado callado durante un largo rato

-La verdad si, sin embargo no es fácil encontrar algo así, sobre todo si te tiene una manía- respondió Shun mientras cruzaba los brazos

-No importa, la descubriré… -Dijo entusiasmado Lync

-Mmm… ¿Qué haría cambiar a una persona? – Dijo Dan

Todos se le quedaron viendo, a fin de cuentas esa era la pregunta más adecuada que se debía de hacer en ese momento y que dejo pensando a todos, mirando y escaneando a Lync pensando en algo que podría detener a Spectra

-¿Y si te alejas, para hacer que te extrañe?- Dijo Shun

-Lo dudo… - respondió Lync con un aura negra, recordando que le había pasado, al seguir el consejo de Dan

-¿Y si tratas de humanizarlo? – pregunto Runo, pensativa

-Si, eso es lo que quiero, pero no sé cómo, no se me ocurre nada-

-Podrías embarazarte- comento Dan

Todos se le quedaron viendo, pensando que este se encontraba mal de la cabeza, esa idea… esa idea…

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡¿Cómo diablos, piensas que un hombre se embarazara? ¡¿Tan siquiera es posible, idiota?-le grito Shun, mientras todos los demás también le veían extrañado

-Bueno… -

Se escucho la voz de Keith, por primera vez en toda la plática a fin de cuentas dudaba que lo quisieran escuchar, sin embargo tenían que escucharlo, a fin de cuentas la idea de dan no era tan loca como se podían imaginar

-¿Bueno que…? –dijo de forma cortando Shun

-Si hay una forma de hacer embarazar a un varón, aunque claro… No estoy muy seguro que vaya a funcio… -

-No –Lync interrumpió la plática, serio y molesto

-¿No? –dijo Alice

-¿No? –resonó el eco en Runo

-¡¿No?- pregunto y también dijo sin entender Dan

-Si como oyen, y dejen de hacer eco, no me pienso embarazar- exclamo molesto, el pequeño peli rosa

-Vamos, no será tan malo-trato de calmar a su pareja

-¿No será tan malo? –dijo molesto- Por favor, tengo 14 años casi 15, ¡No pienso tener un hijo a esta edad!

Todos se quedaron callados… El silencio parecía más bien ser el de un entierro o algo por el estilo, aquellas palabras retumbaron en las paredes de esa casa, ante cualquier cosa, todos le miraron sorprendidos, Runo y Alice, casi, casi se van de espaldas, a Shun le cubrió un aura negra al igual que dan, mientras Keith solo esperaba pacientemente a que…

-¡ ¿CÓMO QUE TIENES 14 AÑOS? –le gritaron mientras se levantaban rápidamente de su asiento y Keith se hacia el desentendido

-¿Qué? ¿No sabían?, acaso no es obvio que esa sea la razón por la que no conseguí empleo, tal vez por eso soy el más chaparrito e infantil- se defendió Lync

-¡TU! ¡Maldito Pedófilo, hijo de perra! –le gritaron molestos Shun y Dan

-¿! Te aprovechas de la inocencia de un menor –muy menor- que tu!- le grito y pregunto Dan

-Vamos… -trataba de tranquilizar Keith- Son solo 5 años…

Todos se le quedaron viendo, muy molestos, y después miraron de nuevo a Lync, quien solo sonreía nerviosamente

-Pero entonces… -Hablo Runo, un poco más tranquila- ¿Hasta dónde han llegado en su relación…?

Ante esa pregunta, Keith y Lync palidecieron, aunque después de palidecer Lync se sonrojo fuertemente mientras Keith ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, ambos sumamente avergonzados

-¿Seguro que tienes catorce? – pregunto Alice, que casi tenía un tic en el ojo

Ante la pregunta, Lync asintió

-Entonces… ¿Eres precoz?- Pregunto Shun mientras le señalaba, que gracias a sus habilidades ninjas logro esquivar un florero que únicamente le rozo, es decir, si no hubiera tenido sus habilidades, probablemente hubiera ido al hospital

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa, imbécil?, Yo hare de mi vida un rehilete si me pega mi chingada gana- respondió molesto, solo para levantarse de donde estaba, para irse a la habitación que compartía con Keith y cerrar la puerta fuertemente

Un silencio abrumador se registro en la habitación, solo escuchando como Keith barría el vidrio del jarrón que Lync había lanzado con la mera intención de mandar al hospital a Shun y no tener que verle la cara, o mejor aún, quitarle la "cara de actor" que este tenía y la "estúpida seriedad", que Lync declaraban era aun más molesta que cuando Keith se vestía de Spectra y estaban en los vexos

-¿Entonces de qué forma podemos hacer que se embarace? –pregunto Dan sumamente interesado, aprovechando justamente que Lync se había ido, hablando lo más bajo posible

-Bueno, deben de conseguir… -


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

-¿seguros que está bien?-

-Claro que si Lync, debes de curarte de tus heridas, así que lo mejor será que las vigilemos- respondió Runo mientras habría una puerta

-Pero…- dijo con vergüenza mientras se adentraba a la habitación

-Todo estará bien, tú solo relájate-

Esas habían sido las palabras que le había dedicado Runo en cuanto llegaron a su casa, a fin de cuentas después de un largo tiempo, habían decidido que lo mejor sería apartar a Lync por unos días de Keith, solo para ver si Spectra no aparecía y lo dejaba en paz, aparte de que querían ver el progreso de Lync con las heridas recientes que tenia, y no solo eso, también hacer que se relaje aunque fuera solo por poco tiempo.

"-Todo estará bien-"

Habían sido las palabras de Runo… Sin embargo, descubrió algo en ese momento, algo que obviamente quería que fuera falso, sin embargo, y para su mala suerte… No lo era…

Runo mentía… Todos mentían…

Y lamentablemente, lo tuvo que descubrir aquella noche, corriendo por su vida, ¿y cómo comenzó?, fácil, no fue hasta hacia pocos minutos que se había encontrado durmiendo en la habitación que Runo le había prestado, sin embargo, no pasaron más de 2 horas cuando sintió que era sacado con brusquedad de su cama y arrojado contra el suelo, el pulso se le acelero, sus pupilas se dilataron completamente, ya que frente a él, muy, muy enojado, se encontraba Spectra.

Trato de correr y escapar, oh tan siquiera gritar para avisar a Runo que ahí se encontraba Spectra, sin embargo parecía que este le había leído el pensamiento, ya que cuando menos se lo espero Spectra lo tomo y empujo cerca de la ventana, que se supone Lync había cerrado.

"Diablos"

Fue lo único que cruzo por la mente del peli rosa y en un intento desesperado de irse del lado de Spectra, fue que lo empujo –no sin antes recibir un golpe- y al levantarse salto por la ventana, aun sabiendo que la casa era de 2 pisos no le importo en lo mas mínimo, saltar de una casa así, y caer en arbustos que lo protegían de la caída, era una mejor idea que quedarse en la habitación con Spectra, quien muy probablemente lo golpearía, y sin tomar en cuenta que esa no era su casa –oh apartamento- probablemente lo violaría.

-Vamos, vamos conejito, sigue corriendo, que se te hace tarde

Escucho la voz de Spectra y salto del susto nuevamente, alzando su mirada y logrando ver que él lo miraba por la ventana, así que sin dudarlo ni un instante y a pesar de sentir un gran dolor en su cuerpo fue que comenzó a correr, realmente ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía, lo único que sabía era que debía de irse de ahí "rápido", debía de apresurarse y adelantársele a Spectra todo lo que podía, de otra forma, realmente le dolería el cuerpo y probablemente no podría levantarse en un buen tiempo.

_-Bien, veremos que sucede- pensó Spectra, saltando por la ventana, mientras miraba como la luz del cuarto de Runo se prendía, probablemente por la caída de Lync._

Solo sentía el rostro fresco, a fin de cuentas las gotas de sudor sumando el aire, hacían que sintiera el rostro fresco, y aquello le agradaba e incluso lo disfrutaría

_-De no ser que corría para protegerse- _

Sabía que no debía de huir en un principio, a fin de cuentas eso probablemente causara 2 cosas: la primera era hacerlo enfadar más, y la segunda era divertirlo.

_-No quería huir, mas sin embargo debía de hacerlo.-_

No paso mucho tiempo corriendo cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar de lágrimas, no solo por el gran miedo que sentía sino que más bien comenzaba a llorar ya que a lo lejos había vislumbrado una casa en específico, aquella casa que sería su salvación…

Tan solo llego a la casa, subió los pocos 5 escalones que había y comenzó a tocar la puerta como loco, poco le faltaba para patearla, sin embargo corría el riesgo de que se lastimara el pie, por lo que obviamente tenía que golpearla solo con las manos, sin embargo, la esperanza de salir ileso en ese momento se desvaneció rápidamente, sobre todo cuando sintió que era jalado por la camisa y lanzado hacia pavimento, sintiendo incluso como se golpeaba la frente contra un escalón, logrando un rasguño por el cual comenzaba a salir sangre

-¿Qué le pasa al conejito? ¿Ya no puede correr más? ¿Piensas llegar tarde a tu fiesta del te? –preguntaba sarcásticamente Spectra mientras bajaba lentamente los escalones, logrando que el menor se alejara de el

-Claro que no llegare tarde- Lync le siguió el juego- Lo que sucede es que tenía que venir con la reina roja

-¿Reina roja? –pregunto Spectra

-Si –fue la vaga respuesta a una pregunta que carecía de sentido, retrocediendo al notar como Spectra se le acercaba con una sonrisa, a la vez que se tapaba la herida con una mano.

-Pobre conejito, se ah lastimado… ¿Qué tal si le ayudo? –dijo de forma divertida mientras sonreía

Lync trago saliva, solo miraba atrás de Spectra, esperando que la puerta se abriera, oh que tan siquiera las luces se encendieran, dudaba mucho que Spectra supiera de quien era esa casa, ya que raramente el o Keith lo acompañaban, sin embargo creía fielmente que aquel lugar era su salvación

-Bueno, como no respondes, lo hare… -

Con una sonrisa cruel, tomo a Lync del cuello, quien rápidamente se olvido del dolor de todo su cuerpo, para tomar las manos de él y comenzar a patalear, siempre forcejaba, siempre forcejaría, sin embargo, jamás lastimaría el cuerpo de Keith, no importaba si era Spectra, el era incapaz de hacerle daño

-¿Qué le pasa al conejo, se canso de correr?-

-Ya déjalo –

Detrás de Spectra se escucho una voz demandante, el reconoció aquella voz al instante, así que giro el rostro para mirar a la persona detrás del, que se encontraba vestida con una pijama blanca. Ambos rostros inexpresivos se desafiaron, Mylene sentía dolor por Lync, al ver lo herido que estaba –tanto por las heridas de la mañana como las recién hechas- sin embargo, no podía permitir que Spectra la viera preocupada.

Al verla, Spectra solo sonrió.

-Está bien, prometo que lo soltare.

Lync suspiro al escuchar esto, sin embargo, no tardo mucho en contraerse por el dolor, ya que no lo había soltado de forma delicada –aunque dudaba que lo hiciera- más bien, lo había lanzado contras los escalones, haciendo que Lync arqueara la espalda de dolor y unas lagrimas salieran de su rostro al igual que un gemido de dolor

-Oh, es una lástima que es esta situación en la que escuche esa, yo realmente esperaba hacerlo de otra manera- dijo Spectra, atento a lo que hacía y escuchaba de Lync

-Lo mejor sería que te fueras, o que cambiaras lugar con Keith, si es que no quieres salir herido- amenazo Mylene, quien se acerco lentamente a Lync, ayudándole a levantarse, el pobre niño, no hizo más que sujetarse fuertemente de la ropa de Mylene mientras se acurrucaba en ella, a su vez, Shadow salía lentamente por la misma puerta por la que salía Mylene.

-Buenas noches, ¿Spectra? –dijo Shadow de forma serie, aquel no era momento para reírse

-Lamento que sea tarde, así que para no salir lastimado, mejor me largo-

Dicho esto, Spectra los miro por un momento más, y les dio la espalda para irse, no les tenía miedo, mas sin embargo, las miradas de ellos eran iguales a la de él, seria y penetrante, Lync había hecho una muy buena elección por haber ido a refugiarse en ese lugar, a fin de cuentas, Mylene era la que más poder tenia sobre todos los exvexos, incluso tenia poder sobre el príncipe Hydron, aunque este no lo admitiera.

_"-Meterse con ella era un suicidio-"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

-Ok… Entonces, se supone que esta cosa hará que Lync quede embarazado, ¿verdad? –pregunto dan mientras jugaba con algo parecido a una ampolleta

-Sí, se supone- Dijo Runo viendo de igual manera la ampolleta

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente que le había ocurrido a Lync en la casa de Runo, esa noche/madrugada, lo habían buscado hasta el cansancio de no ser que Mylene llamo a la casa de Runo para avisar que habían llevado a Lync al hospital. Por los próximos 3 días, Lync tuvo la cabeza vendada y sin poder realizar actividades extenuantes, sin olvidar que tanto él, como Keith se quedaron a dormir en casa de Mylene y Shadow.

-Aun no entiendo porque Spectra le tiene miedo a Mylene- Dijo Shun mientras miraba la puerta del restaurante

-Realmente me parece sorprendente, que Mylene pueda mantener a raya a Spectra, ha de tener un carácter muy fuerte- hablo Alice, que había terminado de servir jugo de naranja en vasos de diferentes colores

-Bueno, por ahora no importa- dijo Dan mientras abría la ampolleta

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Temeroso por ver como Dan abría la ampolleta, Shun volvió a mirar hacia ellos

-Ponerla en la bebida de Lync, obviamente- hablo como genio

-Si… Y dime genio… ¿Sabes cuánto vas a poner? –dijo Runo con obviedad

-Amm… Pues… Esperaba que ustedes supieran- respondió con simpleza Dan, mientras los miraba

-Bueno… Si Keith dijo que con 2 gotas una mujer quedaba embarazada… -comenzó a decir Alice

-¿Cuántas hará falta para que un varón quede embarazado? –termino de decir Shun

Sin embargo, y mientras 3 cabezas se quebraban en querer saber cuántas gotas le tenían que echar en la bebida para hacer que Lync quedase en cinta, aunque, la persona que tenia la querida ampolleta tan solo sonrió divertido…

-¡Pero qué pinche pedo! ¡¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza imbécil?-le grito enfadado Shun a Dan

-Nada bastardo, solo pensé que en lugar de calcular, solo lo hiciéramos al ai se va – respondió tranquilo dan

-Entiendo Dan… PERO NO POR ESO LE DEBES DE ECHAR TODA LA AMPOLLETA- le grito Runo molesta

Y si, esa era la solución de Dan, que en lugar de esperar alguna respuesta de sus compañeros, se les había adelantado y había vertido todo el liquido en el jugo de naranja del vaso que le correspondía a Lync, quien probablemente no tardara mucho en llegar al igual que todos los demás.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar? ¿Tener 10 hijos, tal vez?- Dijo como si no tuviera mucha importancia

-Hay Dan…- con una gran gota estilo anime, Alice tan solo se quedaba viendo como Shun le reclamaba y Runo casi, casi se golpeaba con la pared.

-Bueno, ya luego veremos qué problemas nos traerá, por ahora, lo único que sabemos es que si va a quedar- ya más tranquilo Shun salió de la cocina, seguido por Dan, quien probablemente quisiera seguir peleando

-Esperemos que no pase nada malo…-

-Si Runo… Recemos porque todo salga bien- trato de tranquilizar Alice

Después de aquella pequeña discusión, todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar, en sí, no se celebraba nada en especial sin embargo debían de hacer que Lync bebiera la medicina sin darse cuenta de que era una trampa –ya que seguramente se las rayaría o golpearía- y que mejor manera que invitar a todos comer en el restaurante de Runo, solo porque si.

Todos se encontraban comiendo y tomando tranquilamente, cosa que les agradaba aunque les parecía algo extraño, las pocas veces que se habían reunido e invitado a Lync, todo había acabado en un desastre, sin embargo en esa ocasión parecía que algo había diferente, como si la causa de todos los problemas no estuviera en ese lugar, y si, fue en ese momento en que al ver el rostro medio triste y feliz de Lync, se dieron cuenta de que lo que causaba todos los problemas, era la persona con la que estaba cada uno.

Si claro, las parejas como lo eran Alice y Shun o Dan y Runo o incluso la linda pareja que hacían Mirra y Ace no eran ningún problema, todo estaba en paz con ellos, el problema al parecer era la pareja de Keith y Lync, ya que parecía que otro rubio –que en este momento se encontraba acosando al peli rosa- se encontraba interesado por el futuro embarazado precoz*, mientras que Gus parecía no importa, miraba de vez en cuando con indiferencia a Lync, lo que hacía notar fácilmente que se encontraba celoso…

Y entonces…

-Oigan… ¿Seguros que está bien que Lync beba eso? –pregunto ya dudando Shun, al ver el ambiente tan tranquilo, sin la pareja de Lync

-Bueno… Probablemente sea una buena forma para que Spectra se humanice –respondió Runo

-Aunque… ¿Qué pensaran los demás?- Ahora hablo Runo, con preocupación, aquella vista que tenían sobre las personas a su alrededor que se encontraban en paz

-AL DEMONIO CON ESO- grito Dan de tal forma que hizo que todos se asustaran y se le quedaran viendo extraño

-…-

-¿Qué? ¿Uno ya no puede expresarse?- les respondió Dan-

-Jeje… - por primera vez, en todo el rato que llevaba sentado, Lync se estaba riendo

-… ¿Seguros que es medicina? ¿No fue alcohol?- dijo Shun mirándole con extrañeza

-No… Dan es estúpido cuando quiere… -le respondió Runo

-¡Ok! Mundo, vamos a jugar, el que se acabe su bebida primero, ganara… Amm… Etto… - el peli castaño trataba de terminar su frase sin éxito

-¿El gusto de golpearte? –termino de hablar Shun

-¡Si! ¡Eso!-le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que hacía creer sus palabras

-No debiste haber dicho eso- Aconsejo Runo tarde mente, al ver como los ojos de toda la gente en el lugar, incluido Shun, le brillaban los ojos y tomaba cada uno su vaso, con toda la intención de acabar su bebida antes que todos

-No te preocupes Dan, si gano, no te golpeare- dijo Julie de forma coqueta, como siempre

-No se preocupe maestro Dan, yo tampoco le haría daño- ahora hablo Baron, que discretamente cruzaba los dedos a escondidas

-Ya Dan, no seas gallina- le dijo riendo Shun

-¡Ja!, yo no me arrepiento de lo que digo… A la una… A las dos… -comenzó a contar Dan, solo para ver como todos, tomaban sus vasos solo atentos a esperar el ya tan deseado "tres"

-Y~~…- continuaba extendiendo la letra final, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para recibir un fuerte golpe

-¡TRES!- termino de decir Runo al ver como su novio no terminaría la frase

Y rápidamente TODOS, si, cuando digo todos, hago referencia a Shun, Runo –los principales- Ace, Mira, Baron, Mylene, Shadow, Volt, Hydron, Gus, Marucho, Ren y muy por ultimo Alice y Lync, bebían lo más rápido de su jugo al igual que Dan a pesar de saber que él no podía contar como concursante al ser el saco de box de premio, y finalmente…

-GANE- gritaron en unisonó 3 voces

-Jajá, estas en problemas- le dijo Lync a Dan, quien fue el segundo en terminar de beber, ya que en el primer lugar había 3 empatados

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- dijo Dan al ver la gente que había ganado

-Vamos cariño –dijo Runo de forma melosa- No te preocupes, tratare de darte con los nudillos

-No porque ella sea tu novia, significa que te golpeara, fue empate- hablo Shun mientras dejaba el vaso y sonreía

-… Shun… -trato de llamar Alice, sin éxito alguno

-Pobre Dan, esto le dolerá mucho- susurro Marucho, que se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Ren

-Tienes toda la razón- le respondió Ren en un susurro, solo para tomarlo de la barbilla y lamerle los labios

-Y ni se te ocurra huir – le advirtió Ace, que junto a los otros 3 ganadores ya se había levantado

-Que suerte tiene Ace- hablo en un susurro Baron

-Si… Yo quería golpear a Dan- deprimida, Mira, miro a Ace y le dijo- Dale con los nudillos, eh oído que duele mas

-¡OYE!-exclamo Dan, de todo lo que habían dicho anteriormente, solo había escuchado lo de Mira

-Esto será divertido de ver, ¿No crees? –pregunto Mylene a Lync

-Si… Es verdad… -Respondió un poco ido, solo para después sentir que algo vibraba en su ropa, por lo que rápidamente saco su celular para verificar que en efecto, había recibido un mensaje:

_**To:**__ Lync_

_Lo lamento cariño, sin embargo no creo llegar al restaurante de Runo, estoy hasta la madre del pinche trabajo, nos veremos en la casa._

_**Of:**__ Keith_

Al leer el mensaje, obviamente solo suspiro

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Keith no vendrá?-pregunto Mylene con los ojos cerrados, a fin de cuentas no quería ver las payasadas que hacia Shadow ni al pobre Dan ser golpeado entre 3 personas

-Si, dice que no podrá llegar, no está de humor- le respondió un poco triste, cosa que fue notada rápidamente por Hydron que veía aquello como una oportunidad.

-Bueno, disfruta del lugar entonces, no tiene nada de malo que estés sin el- le recomendó Mylene, solo para notar como el más pequeño se tomaba lo poco que le quedaba de su Jugo de naranja y se levantaba del lugar, guardando el celular.

-Lo que pasa es que ya me mal acostumbre a estar con él, casi todo el tiempo y realmente, estos días los prefiero pasar con el- a fin de cuentas, se sentía incomodo el estar entre todos ellos

-Está bien, mejor vete antes de que ellos noten que te vas –le recomendó Mylene mientras miraba a los otros entretenidos viendo la masacre de Dan

-Gracias-

Al ver salir a Lync del lugar, obviamente la primera persona en notar esto fue Hydron que rápidamente se levanto con toda la intención de seguirlo, aunque su intención se vio frustrada cuando Mylene le tomo del brazo y detuvo su andar

-Solo por ahora, déjalo en paz- recomendó Mylene, a la vez que soltaba el brazo de Lync

_Desde hacía una semana, Mylene y Shadow habían estado actuando extraños respecto a Lync y obviamente quien no lo haría si viera a un pequeño de no más 14 años, no solo siendo acosado por 1 persona y siendo maltratado físicamente por la otra personalidad de la persona que amaba, el pobre Lync realmente estaba llegando a su límite, y de eso se entero cuando lo llevaron al hospital, donde después de ser curado y puesto en una habitación a descansar, rompió en llanto en el pecho de Mylene, gritando fuertemente que ya estaba cansado, arto y quien sabe cuántas cosas más._

_Ni Mylene ni Shadow supieron que hacer cuando eso paso, y realmente casi cayeron en la desesperación al ver como el más pequeño no se callaba y jalando los cables del suero que le habían dado, a no ser que justo en ese instante entro Keith preocupado, de alguna forma se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal y había acudido al hospital… Solo verlo entrar, hizo que todo se calmara…_

_Al ver la actitud con la que Lync le hablaba a Keith y su intento por tranquilizarse, hizo a Mylene ver algo que a la vez que era hermoso, era algo que corrompía cualquier cosa, sin importar que era. El amor que sentía Lync hacia Keith, le había hecho madurar –de una mala manera si se tomaba en cuenta a Spectra-, su intento por parecer siempre tranquilo, su intento por recibirlo con una sonrisa siempre, por mostrarse fuerte, por que viera que al no le pasaba nada y que no debía preocuparse, era una dura tarea para un joven de catorce años_

_Y a pesar de todo…_

_Mylene sonrió tristemente, al ver como cuando Keith abrazo a Lync, este no hizo más que aferrarse, si como un niño pequeño se tratara… Y se dio cuenta, que al igual que todos los demás ella veía a Lync como un adulto…_

**Lo cual era un gran error.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

-Ya eh vuelto- aviso sonriente el peli rosa.

Como siempre que llegaba cuando solo estaba Keith, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, bueno, casi totalmente, si se ponía atención claramente se podía escuchar la música de fondo de "Kalafina - Gloria Music Box Version" que era una de las canciones favoritas de Keith. Entrando naturalmente, se detuvo por un minuto en el sillón –donde se encontraba Keith recostado con un libro sobre sus ojos- para besar en los labios levemente a Keith y dirigirse directamente a la cocina, sabía de antemano que no estaba dormido, el odiaba dormir en el sillón, por lo tanto solo se encontraría pensando, oh por lo que había leído en el celular, que realmente se había hastiado en el trabajo y había terminado por recostarse enfadado en el sillón y para no ver el techo –que no tenía nada de interesante, se había quejado una vez- se había puesto el libro en la cara.

-Pensé que te quedarías un rato mas- hablo desinteresadamente mientras se quitaba el libro de la cara y miraba su celular

-La verdad si me lo recomendó Mylene, pero… Prefiero estar contigo- con una gran sonrisa para irse a adentrar a la cocina- ¿Esperas una llamada?

-No, más bien un mensaje, pero no importa… -dijo mientras recibía el mensaje deseado

_To: Keith_ _Ya le dimos la medicina tu, debes de hacer el resto_ _Of: Dan, Shun, Runo, Alice_

Bien, ahora debería de intentar hacerlo con Lync sin que sospechase nada, sin que se enfadase –con eso de que le habían llamado precoz le había hastiado y casi lo amenazo con abstinencia- o simplemente sin que su mal estado en ese momento le molestase, ya que para su mala suerte, la medicina solo surtirá efecto por 24 horas, ya después de las 24 horas no podría quedar ya que el efecto es que lo deba hacer a la primera.

_-Cuando sepa que hare, me matara con su sartén-_ fue el cuerdo pensamiento de Keith, a la vez que miraba como Lync buscaba algo en el refrigerador

-Oe… Te acabaste todas las manzanas- se quejo Lync para regresarse a la sala y sentarse junto a Keith, quien ya se había acomodado bien en el sillón

-No importa, luego compraremos mas- fue su corta respuesta mientras se masajeaba las sienes, cansado

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preocupado, Lync se le acerco hasta quedar frente a frente

Y al ver la cercanía, Keith no hizo otra cosa más que acercarlo aun más y besarlo, lamiéndole únicamente los labios de forma rápida, para después separarse

-¿Estas frustrado, verdad? –le pregunto con obviedad Lync

-Un poco… Tal vez, puede ser, es muy probable- fue lo único que respondió Keith con una sonrisa, mientras su manos se posaban en la cadera de Lync y este se acomodaba.

Finalmente terminaron con Keith sentado totalmente en el sillón a lo largo, y Lync sentado en sus piernas, quedando ambos frente a frente, sin embargo tal parecía que Lync no tenía la mas mínima intención de intimar mas, por lo que se había acomodado en el pecho de Keith con los ojos cerrados, mientras su pareja, únicamente le acariciaba la espalda y besaba su cabeza de vez en cuando, debía de despistarla, aunque probablemente eso se vaya a ver aun mas sospechoso no importaba totalmente, a fin de cuentas, realmente se encontraba frustrado y estresado y que mejor manera para desahogarse que terminando en la cama con tu pareja –oh en el sillón en este caso-

-No… - fue la rápida respuesta de Lync, mientras tomaba las manos de Keith, las cuales se iban a adentrar a su camisa, de no ser que este las detuvo

-Vamos… No tiene nada de malo- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras sus manos eran sostenidas

-Ya estoy harto, no dejare que ellos me sigan llamando precoz- aclaro mientras miraba a Keith con un tierno puchero

-¿De aquí a cuando te ah importado?–cuestiono mientras le picaba una mejilla

-Desde que comenzaron a joderme hasta el alma- respondió mientras apartaba la mano de un manotazo y se levantaba del sillón Aunque era más que obvio el pensar que Keith Clay no se rendiría fácilmente, no, cuando él quería algo, lo obtenía –sonrió ante este pensamiento-, por dios, comenzaba a pensar como lo hacía Spectra y aunque no le gustara, debía de admitirlo que en cierta parte era bueno pensar así.

Así que ni tarde ni perezoso, el también se sentó en el sillón para tomar a Lync de la muñeca y atraerlo hacia él, sentándolo nuevamente, solo con la diferencia de que sus manos se movían habilidosamente por debajo de la ropa y aparte comenzaba con la deliciosa labor de lamer y chupar su cuello, aquella parte nívea que amaba degustar que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Y los gemidos/suspiros, del más pequeño no se hicieron esperar, principalmente porque este peleaba por que le soltara, aunque sabía que el resultado siempre seria el mismo, nunca se dejaría estar fácilmente, a menos claro, que él también se encontrara ya sea de humor o estresado

-No… Keith… Sue…-trataba de terminar palabras, que carecían de sentido gracias a Keith

-¿No qué?- pregunto Keith mientras le mordía el lóbulo y adentraba una de sus manos al pantalón del más pequeño

-¡Espera!- El grito del más pequeño, se vio fácilmente detenido por el mayor que comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente, mientras la segunda mano se encargaba de juguetear con uno de sus pezones, asegurándose que estos se endurecieran, sin olvidar por completo que su boca y lengua se encontraban degustando el cuello de su amante.

Para Lync, el verse reflejado en el televisor –apagado por supuesto- no era lo mejor del mundo, si se tenía en cuenta que sus manos habían dejado de luchar y se encontraban agarrando fuertemente de la camisa del mayor –que tenia suerte que Lync no tuviera uñas-, mientras miraba como si de una película erótica se tratase, que su pareja se encontraba masturbándole, mordisqueándole el cuello, lamiéndolo y sus manos jugueteando con sus pezones, no le era algo agradable, sin olvidar que ciertos momentos, Keith aprovechaba para empujar contra él, haciéndole sentir su miembro endureciéndose que se restregaba descaradamente en contra de él.

-Ke… ith… -trataba de hablar, mientras gemía- No… en… sala…

-Vamos… No quiero… Parar… - Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, para perderse en las manos de su amante.

Minutos más tarde, se podía notar como los gemidos iban en aumento, mientras Keith se aseguraba de dilatar lo más posible la entrada del más pequeño, para ese momento, la camisa de Lync yacía en el suelo junto con sus pantalones, mientras Keith aun conservaba su ropa, en ese momento su pareja tan solo se ocupaba de masajear el ya endurecido y caliente miembro que era la única parte descubierta de él.

-Ya… Ya estoy… - Nervioso y sonrojado, Lync le hablo al oído a Keith, a pesar de que lo habían hecho varias veces, el rubio adoraba ver la faceta de tímido del cabellos rosados, tomando en cuenta que este, a pesar de todo aun era un pequeño y supuesto inocente niño –inocencia que en otro sentido ya le había quitado-

El escuchar la voz del más pequeño, solo asintió para pasar a sacar sus dedos de la rosada entrada del menor y ayudarle a levantarse para posicionarlo encima de su miembro y después ayudarlo también a ir bajando poco a poco, entrando primero la punta y después llegar solo a la mitad, puesto que Lync aun era pequeño, su cuerpo no soportaba que todo el miembro entrara y para no lastimarle solamente dejaba entrar la mitad.

Y como siempre, cuando el menor ya tuvo la hombría de Keith dentro de él, ambos se quedaron "quietos", y quietos entre comillas ya que para tranquilizarle el rubio comenzaba a besar, lamer, chupar, dejar chupetones y toquetear por aquí y por allá del cuerpo del pequeño, para minutos o tal vez segundos, hasta que el más pequeño comenzase a moverse en círculos dándole a entender al mayor que ya era el momento indicado para comenzar a moverse, tomando por la cintura a Lync era como le ayudaba para que saltara sobre su miembro y este comenzase a entrar y salir.

Para ese momento la lógica y el pensar de Lync ya no se encontraban ahí presentes, probablemente se habían ido de paseo junto al cerebro de Dan, para ese momento lo único que le interesaba era sentir la rapidez con la que entraba y salía de su ser, mientras sus manos se encargaban de ayudarse a levarse y sentarse, en ocasiones entraba un poco más, sin embargo su cuerpo llegaba a tensarse y su agarre hacia Keith se hacía más fuerte, dando a entender que no podía entrar más.

Continuaron moviéndose unos minutos más, hasta que el más pequeño no lo supo soportar más y se corrió, entre él y las ropas de su amante, quien justo en ese momento le beso rápidamente, sintiendo como su miembro era dulcemente estrujado en aquella cavidad, obligándole a correrse en ese momento.

-S… Si… Alguien lleg… llega… Sera… Tu culpa… -trato de hablar Lync mientras era acomodado en el regazo del mayor, quien ya había salido de su interior, ambos trataban de regularizar su respiración después de lo que acababan de hacer.

-Lo sé… - fue lo único que respondió para acomodar mejor al menor en sus brazos y besarle la cabeza, sintiendo como poco a poco el más pequeño se había relajado de mas y había quedado profundamente dormido _-Bueno… Ahora esperemos que la medicina surta efecto… -_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

_Estaba agotado, y odiaba eso._

No habían pasado ni 2 horas limpiando el apartamento, y ya se encontraba sentado en el sillón, mirando el techo y descansando, aunque no entendía el porqué se había cansado tan rápido, si eso no era natural en el.

_Algo andaba mal_

Hacia aproximadamente un mes, que había comenzado a tener ciertos malestares, como nauseas, y ascos hacia ciertos alimentos.

_Algo andaba muy mal_

Por supuesto, Keith se encontraba últimamente muy atento –más de lo normal- en él, y eso no era tan extraño, pero su preocupación hacia él, era de extrañarse, sobre todo cuando comenzó con las nauseas y ascos, su pareja trataba por todos los medios de golpear o le gritaba a cualquier persona que le mostrara tan siquiera ese alimento o lo mencionara en su presencia.

_-"Rodaran cabezas"-_

Fue el pensamiento de Lync al pensar sobre qué es lo que tenia, y no era para menos, hacia un mes más o menos, había hablado por teléfono con Mylene, quien le había dicho, que le dijo Hydron que le conto Gus que en el lugar donde trabajaba estaban creando una medicina para hacer que una mujer se embarace más rápido, siendo estéril o no, lo cual sabia era un gran avance para la ciencia.

_Alguien muy cercano estaba cavando su propia tumba –y con mucha rapidez-_

Claro, que cuando escucho eso de Mylene, no había pensando en ningún momento que tal vez el estaba embarazado, probablemente se estuviera enfermando de algo no tan grave y por eso se asqueaba con los alimentos y tenia nauseas

Sin embargo, lo que si se le hizo extraño y que hizo suponer ahora sí, que se encontraba embarazado, no eran las mañanas o madrugadas que sentía como Keith se acomodaba para tocar su vientre o poner su cabeza sobre este, no –aunque se le hacía sospechoso- lo que si fue demasiado extraño, eran las visitas ya casi diarias de Dan y compañía…

_-"Rodaran, muchas, muchas cabezas-"_

Y ahí estaba lo extraño, cada día que iban –cada 3 días- le preguntaban si se sentía mal, si sentía cambios. El pensaba que era porque 2 días después de la reunión había aparecido Spectra que lo golpeo fuertemente, sin embargo lo único de gravedad fue una torcedura de tobillo –sorprendentemente-

Y no solo eso, ahora también resultaba que Keith, había comenzado a buscar una casa de 2 pisos, con 3 habitaciones, patio y cerca un área de juegos –le había comentado y enseñado el periódico- a el por supuesto no le molestaba mudarse, era obvio, mas sin embargo antes de que Keith hubiese comenzado a actuar extraño, habían hablado de que vivir en ese apartamento era bueno, que no tenía nada de malo, más bien que estaban cómodos.

Keith iba a pagar MUY caro

No había problema en mudarse…

"_-Que horror-"_

Fue su pensamiento al verse en el espejo ayer, pensando que estaba engordando, incluso paso su mano por encima de su vientre… Pero era su vientre, ¿no podía engordar el vientre?... a menos que estuviera…

-Ya volví, amor-

Escucho el llamado de su pareja rubia, que como había mencionado acababa de llegar del trabajo, con una gran sonrisa de televisión, acercándose rápidamente a Lync para arrodillarse frente a él y abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido- le respondió el peli rosa, que a pesar de ver que había llegado no se había movido ni un milímetro

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto con interés para sentarse a su lado y ver el techo

Lync solo sonrió

-Disfruto del techo-

-El techo no es interesante-

-Para mi si-

-Eres raro-

-Mira quién habla… -susurro Lync para levantarse y dar por terminada esa conversación

-Dime cariño, ¿Te has seguido sintiendo bien? ¿Por qué descansabas? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Tienes algo? ¿Quieres comer algo en específico?

-…-Lync solo se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, casi, casi con un tic en el ojo

-¿Qué?-

-No, nada… Runo llamo otra vez- intento cambiar el tema, más bien para no responder ninguna pregunta

-¿Así? ¿Qué cuenta? – pregunto Keith mientras prendía el televisor

-Dice que están muy bien, y que al fin a Dan le van a quitar las vendas que tenía en el brazo- dijo riendo, a la vez que escuchaba el ruido del televisor, siendo bajado para que la conversación continuara

-Pobre, después de todo lo que lo golpearon, apenas se está aliviando-

-Sí, esa fue una masacre… -Desde hacía 2 meses que el pobre de Dan fue golpeado, y solo hasta ese momento se estaba aliviando, después de haber sido casi hospitalizado - Quiero pizza…

-Buenas noches… Pizza Little Cesar… Quiero ordenar… -

Lync le miro extrañado y después sonrió… "-Bueno, si engordaba ahora sabría porque-"

… **3 Días más tarde…**

Cierto peli rosa iba caminando con dirección a la casa de Marucho, donde todos habían quedado en reunirse, a fin de cuentas no tenían nada que hacer, solo que en ese momento y justamente en ese momento, Lync caminaba más rápido de lo normal, estrujando un papel en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha agarraba fuertemente su sartén, mientras la gente que lo veía caminar, solo se le quedaba mirando con curiosidad, principalmente por el sartén que se cargaba.

_-"Como pensé… Rodaran cabezas-"_

…

-¡Hi Lync!-

-Hola- fue la seca contestación que obtuvo Alice, a lo que todos se le quedaron observando

Notaron el sartén…

Y entonces los cuatro que se vieron involucrados hacia 2 meses con una ampolleta en la bebida de Lync, sintieron miedo, sintieron que debían correr, y finalmente, vieron pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

Dan, ni tardo ni perezoso –bueno, perezoso si- agarro un plato de comida y viendo la confusión se metió debajo de una mesa. Runo por su parte, sintió como le tembló la columna, un aura negra comenzó a invadir la habitación, así que tragando saliva miraba discretamente hacia la salida de emergencia. Alice no hizo mucho, más que sonreír falsamente con miedo y posicionarse detrás de Shun. Shun por su parte se mantuvo firme, oh más bien se quedo estático del miedo

-¿Qué te pasa Lync?- pregunto inocentemente Marucho, sin entender la reacción de él y mucho menos sin entender la reacción de 4 personas en la habitación.

-Es verdad, parece como si hubieras recibido una mala noticia- ahora hablo Ren, que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón, donde probablemente minutos antes también había estado Marucho.

-Bueno… Es algo parecido- le respondió el peli rosa, mostrando su sartén y con una sonrisa sádicamente sádica, mas diabólica o igual que la sonrisa de Alucard de Hellsing

-Buenas tardes-

Las cuatro personas que tenían miedo –incluso la que ya se había ocultado- saltaron del susto y miraron al recién llegado. Keith llegaba caminando tranquilamente junto a su hermana y Ace, pero al notar el ambiente se detuvieron de inmediato, y Lync rápidamente al escuchar esa voz simplemente se giro para ver de frente a su amado rubio teñido y esconder el sartén –para que no huyera antes de tiempo-

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos? –pregunto Mira sin entender

-Parece como si estuvieran viendo la misma muerte –se burlo Ace al suponer que el problema era con Keith… Y como se querían tanto… (6)

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-

-No sabemos, Lync llego molesto- explico Marucho sobre lo único que sabía y se alejo un poco al notar que el problema no era con alguno de ellos y que era peligroso acercarse, incluso era capaz de notar una señal de "Danger" en el sartén.

-¿Mo… Mo… Molesto? -trato de decir Keith mientras le salía un tic en el ojo, a la vez que daba un paso atrás – ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- pensó de inmediato mientras notaba como la puerta detrás si continuaban abierta, lo cual agradecía enormemente.

-Chicos~-hablo ahora Lync con una sonrisa y alargando la palabra de mas haciéndola sonar melosamente linda, logrando una única y asombrosa reacción…

Todos le pusieron atención de forma inmediata, aunque las personas ocultas no hacían más que sentir un profundo miedo hacia el sartén, incluso el ninja tenía miedo de no ser por sus habilidades probablemente sintiera que realmente si moriría, pero aun con ellas tenía un 32% de probabilidad de NO ser herido por el sartén.

-Les tengo una hermosa noticia- Lync se dio una vuelta entera, logrando en todo momento esconder el sartén de la vista de los recién llegados, algo asombroso y fuera de lo común.

-¿Así? ¿Qué noticia, cariño?-

Evitando toda la aura negra en el lugar y a pesar de todo, Hydron y Gus se tronaron los dedos y el cuello al escuchar la palabra "cariño" con la que Keith se dirigía al pequeño peli rosa, sin embargo, estos no pudieron hacer nada, ya que cuando quisieron saber que pasaba Lync había corrido hacia Keith para golpearlo, el cual solo salió corriendo, no por miedo, si no por mera precaución

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!... ¡Y NO HUYAS HIJO DE PUTA!-

Sumamente molesto, Lync comenzó a perseguir a Keith con el sartén, que a pesar de sentir una tremenda felicidad por dentro, no tenia deseos de morir antes de ser padre.

-¡No huyo! ¡Solo ando apurado! –le contesto con diversión, probablemente para cabrearlo más de lo que ya se encontraba

Todos los demás, tan solo admiraron lo que sucedía en ese momento, y finalmente el aire regreso a los pulmones de Dan –que había salido de su escondite- Runo, Shun y Alice

-Em… em… Aaa… -esa voz había sido de Hydron, que se había desmayado no mucho después de haber procesado la información

-No puede ser… El Maestro Keith… Sera… Sera…-trataba de decir Gus, mas sin embargo se encontraba realmente sin entender qué diablos era lo que pasaba.

-¿Padre?-

-Oh por dios… Me pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho- dijo Ren en un susurro mientras miraba a Marucho

-¿Eh? –desconcertado, Marucho miro a Ren algo curioso, creyendo haber oído algo.

-No, nada, nada-

-Oigan- Dijo Dan mientras se dirige a sus cómplices de forma lenta, como si pensara que Lync iba a volver y los iba a golpear.

-¿Ma… Mande? –Aun asustado, respondió Shun, intentando que su miedo no se hiciese notar-

-¿Ahora que hacemos? – pregunto desconcertado el de cabellos castaños, quien a pesar de todo aun continuaba comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Podríamos cambiarnos el nombre- recomendó Runo

-Hay que cambiarnos de país- ahora fue turno de Alice

-No… Debemos de ser valientes- Dijo Shun con determinación ya que el no pensaba ser un cobarde…-

Sin embargo la determinación se fue cuando escucho la voz de Keith gritar fuertemente por muy probablemente, un sartenazo bien dado por parte de Lync

-Ok, al diablo con la valentía- Exclamo de inmediato Shun, retrocediendo en sus propias palabras y tragándose su orgullo - Nos cambiamos el nombre, de país, y de estilo de peinados y ropa

-Iré a empacar- Con un aura negra Dan se fue corriendo a su casa

-Yo te acompaño – continuo Runo, que al igual que Dan salió por la puerta de emergencia como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Vamos, antes de que sepa que estuvimos involucrados- Tomando a Alice de la mano Shun se aseguro de jalarla para sacarla de aquel lugar, aun escuchando a lo lejos los quejidos de dolor de Keith…

Los presentes, que no habían tenido nada que ver, tan solo se les quedaron mirando de forma extraña, sin saber que había pasado exactamente, solo vieron como Shun, Dan, Alice y Runo huían, probablemente porque habían tenido que ver… Pero… ¿Qué habían hecho exactamente?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

-¡TENDRAS UN HIJO!-

Aquella frase, resonó en la oscuridad, no solo de la habitación, sino que también resonó por todo el apartamento completo, haciéndole detener el golpe que iba dirigido a Lync, quien se encontraba cansado y totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Qué…? –

Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que su mente y su coherencia se fue al drenaje cuando escucho aquella frase, su ojo, azul celeste brillante, se encontraba tintineando, probablemente por la pelea entre ambas personalidades que peleaban por el control del cuerpo.

_-No lo toques-_

_-Déjame bastardo-_

_-__No permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño, ni a él ni a nuestro futuro hijo-_

_-¿Cómo diablos podrá el dar a luz a "nuestro" hijo?-_

_-Eso no te importa-_

-¿Keith?... –pregunto Lync dudoso mientras le miraba como este se agarraba de la cabeza, adolorido y mirando el suelo- ¿Spectra?...

No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, lo único que sabía era que minutos antes había despertado por un escalofrió que recorría su espalda, sintiendo miedo, aquella sensación se presentaba cuando sentía que la personalidad de Spectra haría su aparición.

Y así fue, esta apareció.

Por instinto lo primero que hizo fue tomar una almohada y cubrirse el vientre al caer de la cama, para después levantarse rápidamente huyendo de Spectra, que como siempre, lo retuvo en la sala, comenzando a tocarlo y lastimarle el cuello mediante fuertes mordidas y chupetones, sin embargo, no importaba que hiciera, Lync continuaba protegiendo su vientre con su almohada, al ver Spectra esto, no pudo soportarlo, ni entender la razón por la que lo lanzo al suelo, en donde rápidamente Lync se dirigió hacia la pared, como siempre, para quedar acorralado, sin embargo cuando vio que un golpe que probablemente no solo atentaría contra él, sino también a sus tres recién cumplidos meses de embarazo, fue que decidió gritarle lo que le pasaba y eso, le hizo detener…

… **2 Semanas más tarde…**

-¿Te sientes bien?- preocupado, Keith miro a Lync, quien se había quedado sentado en el suelo, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Si… Es solo que…-decía mientras miraba a Keith con sus ojos llorosos

-¿Es solo que? –dijo también Keith para bajarse del sillón y ponerse frente a él, puesto que Lync estaba sentado en el piso

-Solo… Me siento extraño, y es… Extraño también, a fin de cuentas ¿No crees que sea algo raro que solo para tener 3 meses me veo demasiado gordo? –a Lync le comenzaron a salir lagrimas mientras miraba fijamente a Keith, obviamente era por culpa de las hormonas de embarazo- ¿Y si engordo, tu ya no me vas a querer? … Snif… Snif…

-Aww… Cariño… -Dijo Keith con una sonrisa para ponerse al lado de Lync y abrazarlo.

Probablemente eso no tenia preocupado a Lync, más bien era el hecho de tener miedo a solo tener catorce años, haber terminado embarazado y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, obviamente cualquiera tendría miedo, incluso el, Keith Clay, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, aquella primera discusión que había tenido con su otra personalidad hacia una semana le había hecho recapacitar.

"_-¿Cómo diablos podrá el dar a luz a "nuestro" hijo?-_

_-Eso no te importa-"_

Y aquello era verdad, el cuerpo de Lync era pequeño, probablemente tendría algunas complicaciones en el transcurso del embarazo, entre ellos en el desarrollo cuando el vientre le creciera más, y muy probablemente tendría que nacer meses antes, para que la vida de Lync no peligrara.

-Ya, tranquilo- le hablo tranquilo al oído mientras le besaba tiernamente la cabeza

-Pero… Pero… -trataba de hablar Lync, sin embargo las lágrimas no le dejaban

-Tu solo tienes que preocuparte por engordar, Amm… Engordar y cuidarte-le dijo Keith en forma de broma, recibiendo un pellizco de parte de Lync

-Tonto…-

-No te preocupes –le besa tiernamente en los labios- Tu nunca estarás gordo, solo lleno de amor

-¡Idiota! –le grito fuertemente Lync mientras le golpeaba con una almohada sumamente sonrojado

-Jajaja-se burlaba Keith mientras recibía los golpes con la almohada

… **3 Horas más tarde…**

-¿Y ustedes que están haciendo?- pregunto Keith con un tic en el ojo, al ver como Shun se encontraban viendo la estantería donde había tintes de cabello, viendo los tintes para cabello rubio

-Oh, Keith, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Ahora pregunto Runo que se le acercaba con un carrito lleno de varias cosas, tanto de productos comestibles como no comestibles

-Bueno, quería distraer a Lync así que vinimos a comprar la despensa, ¿Y ustedes? ¿Shun se cambiara de look?-dijo algo extrañado al ver como Shun parecía decidirse por un tinte en especifico

-Bueno… Como pensamos que Lync querría matarnos al enterarse que tuvimos que ver con su embarazo, pensamos en cambiarnos de país, de look y de nombre- respondió ahora Alice

-Con razón no los había visto desde hacía 1 mes –dijo sin detonar sorpresa- Pero no deben de preocuparse, Lync no los matara

-¿De verdad?-cuestionaron todos, aunque Keith no entendió de done salió Dan

-Es verdad, el estará muy ocupado engordando-

-Oh bueno, entonces compraremos cosas de maternidad-a Runo le brillaron los ojos

-¡Sí!, hay que ayudar en todo lo que podamos- ahora hablo Alice

Después de esa corta conversación con ellos, todos se fueron por el lado contrario de Keith, solo para que este se diera la vuelta y ver como Lync daba vuelta al pasillo donde estaba el.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lync inocentemente

-No pasa nada- le contesto con una sonrisa

-Está bien, continuemos-Fue la última palabra para continuar empujando el carrito, no sin antes ver como Keith observaba fijamente su vientre ya abultado.

_-Espera… Apenas lleva 3 meses, es primerizo, es pequeño… No se le debería de notar el embarazo aun… ¿Oh si?_- se debatía mentalmente Keith mientras miraba fijamente a Lync

-No se tu, pero probablemente esto resulte matándolo- Le hablo Spectra.

Desde hacía pocos días, había descubierto el cómo hablar con su otra personalidad mentalmente, que desde que se entero que sería padre se había quedado en estado de shock y no había dado señas de que estaba con vida, pero el volver a comunicarse con Keith, aunque mentalmente, le hacía sentir menos peligro que antes.

-Todo saldrá bien, lo sé- se trato de convencer Keith

-Ya veremos dentro de unos meses, haber cuanto soporta su cuerpo- al decirle mentalmente eso Spectra a Keith, su voz se dejo de escuchar después de una risa diabólica

-¡Keith! ¡Date prisa!-le apresuro Lync, de volviéndolo a la realidad

-¿Ah? Si, ya voy-

… **2 horas después…**

-Entonces… Tendrás un hijo… -hablaba Ren lentamente

-Si- respondió aburrido Lync

Hacía apenas dos horas que había llegado de comprar la despensa, y de sorpresa se habían encontrado con toda la bola de peleadores que no permitieron que Lync cargara nada y les ayudaron a llevar las cosas –para que no pagaran taxi y así tampoco tuvieran que pedir ayuda para subirlas al apartamento-, sin embargo, después de eso habían comenzando con su interrogatorio hacia Lync, y tomando en cuenta que Keith tenía dos personalidades…

-Bueno, hasta ahí entendemos –dijo Dan- Pero entonces… ¿De quién es el hijo? ¿De Keith y Spectra?

Para ese momento Lync sentía que su paciencia se acabaría, y que necesitaría comprar un sartén nuevo.

-Mira, espérame un momento-

Lync se levanto de su asiento para ir a la cocina, se escucho como si cortara algo a la mitad y después regresaba con ellos, solo para ponerles una manzana partida en dos.

-Miren, es simple-comenzó a explicar Lync- esta mitad, es Keith

Todos lo miraban con una gran gota estilo anime por la manera de explicarlo, mas sin embargo, gente como Dan, Baron, Ren y quien sabe quien más, estaba atenta a la explicación de Lync ya que su mente no podía digerir de quien era el hijo

-Esta otra mitad, es Spectra-

Los demás asintieron, mientras los que estaban cuerdos solo se reían por la estupidez que tenía que hacer Lync para que entendieran.

-Y si juntas las mitades, ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto Lync al grupo de idiotas, solo para notar como Hydron y Gus lo miraban atentamente-

-¿Una manzana? –respondió Dan

-¡Correcto!- grito feliz Lync para levantarse de su asiento e irse con Keith

-¡Aaa!, Entonces el hijo es de los dos- termino de decir, solo para ver como Lync ya no le hacía caso, y a su vez, provocaba la risa de todos los presentes.

-Pobre de Lync, tener que soportarlos a todos- dijo Marucho entre risas

-La verdad no entiendo como cabemos todos en este apartamento- hablo Ace mientras miraba como unos estaban de pie, otros sentados en el piso y unos pocos en los sillones.

-Yo simplemente no pienso decir nada al respecto- divertido por el ambiente que había, abrazo a Lync de la cintura para atraerlo hacia el

_-Se ve feliz… -_pensó Hydron

_-No creo que deba pelear mas-_ pensó Gus

Ambos sonrieron antes sus propios pensamientos, solo para continuar haciendo lo que hacían, no necesitaban hablar con Lync o Keith respectivamente, simplemente con verlos se podía notar que cualquier intento por separarlos resultaría inútil, así que simplemente deberían de seguir adelante y no quedarse traumados o estancados en un solo problema como era ese.

-Neh… Keith- le susurro Lync a su pareja, que le había abrazado

-¿Qué ocurre?- le respondió al oído para que nadie escuchara

-Nos volveremos a reunir todos… ¿Verdad? –algo preocupado, Lync se agarro de la camisa de Keith discretamente

-Si… Te lo prometo-

Y Lync le creyó, ya que de toda la gente en el mundo, para él, la única persona que no le podía mentir, era su ser amado, Keith.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

En la oscura noche, solo se escuchaban los jadeos de 2 cuerpos, iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se notaba desde lejos como ambos cuerpos se frotaban entre sí, frenéticamente mientras se besaban muy apuradamente, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que aquello llegaría más lejos…

Pero no fue así.

Cuando menos se lo espero Keith se encontraba en el suelo, caliente, mientras Lync se había ido corriendo al baño, como todas las noches en que comenzaban a calentarse, a vomitar por quien sabe qué cosa.

Aquello sinceramente ya comenzaba a hastiar al pobre de Keith, que siempre comenzaba a excitarse o intentar preparar a Lync, este era empujado al suelo o a un lado y Lync salía despavorido al baño a vomitar.

-Son las hormonas-

Le había dicho a Lync cuando finalmente se habían enfriado entre los dos y vuelto a acostarse para dormir

-Odio tus hormonas-

-Para mí que mis hormonas se están vengando porque me dejaste preñado-

-Cállate- Se quejo Keith mientras le tapaba los ojos para que se durmiera

-Jajá… -

Solo escucho la leve risita de Lync para finalmente quedarse dormidos, serian unos largos nueve meses, y pobre de él, porque muy probablemente, demasiado probablemente le haría sufrir, para su buena suerte, la personalidad de Spectra se encontraba demasiado calmada, ya no mostraba deseos de golpear a Lync, más bien se mantenía tranquila… Quieta...

… **1 Mes Después…**

Para Lync aquello era demasiado divertido. Que divertido ni que nada, aquello era algo que en un futuro esperaba volver a vivir –aunque no estaba seguro de vivirlo otra vez-. En primera, sus hormonas continuaban haciendo de las suyas, y el pobre de Keith estaba pensando seriamente en no dormir junto a Lync, ya que siempre que comenzaban a realmente estar calientes, terminaba con la cara estampada en el suelo y Lync terminaba en el baño vomitando lo que había en su estomago.

Lo segundo y que para Lync terminaba siendo algo realmente adorable, era que las veces que aparecía Spectra, ya no era violento, en sí, lo hacía mientras el "dormía" para posicionar una oreja en su abultado vientre, lo que obviamente lo despertaba, mas sin embargo no le importaba, puesto que Spectra como Keith, parecían felices y exageradamente cuidadosos en su estado de embarazo.

-No entiendo por qué haces esto-

Cuestiono interesado mientras veía como la personalidad de Spectra, sacaba varios dulces de una bolsa, obviamente, era la época de los antojos, y para su mala suerte, Lync solo veía algo con azúcar y se le antojaba

"-Keith quiero eso, cómprame aquello, dame eso, me gustaría probar eso, eso se ve delicioso, quiero esto, esto también, cómprame eso, anda cómpralo-"

Spectra y Keith se sentían a morir – y la billetera también- por todos los antojos que tenía el menor, pero a fin de cuentas no lo culpaban, mas bien, apenas estaban pagando ni la mitad de lo que le habían hecho.

-Porque si- Respondió el rubio de mala gana solo para levantarse y acostarse en otro sillón, cansado

-Pensé que me odiabas-

-Si te odio… Es solo que… -miraba fijamente el abultado vientre del menor, muy abultado- No lo se

-¿Mmm? –

Lync no entendió muy bien aquello, mas sin embargo no importaba mucho, mientras no le golpeara

-De todas formas no tiene importancia odiarte ahora-

-Sí, tienes razón… -le respondió desganado, nunca había mantenido una conversación con él y realmente era difícil, por lo que tomo un chocolate que había en la mesa para comerlo

-De todas formas te vas a morir- le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa cruel

Aquello dejo en silencio al menor, que de todas formas mordió el chocolate, pasaron unos minutos, trago el chocolate, y cuando levanto la vista para ver a Spectra, el mayor se sorprendió al ver que el menor se encontraba sonriéndole amablemente.

-¿Si verdad? –Sonriéndole- Se que Keith no me lo quiere decir, pero es probable que no sobreviva, aunque creo que carece de importancia, porque a fin de cuentas lo más hermoso es que tendré un hijo…

Al terminar de decir eso con una sonrisa, comenzó a acariciar su vientre y continuar comiendo de su chocolate tranquilamente, ante un muy sorprendido Spectra, aquel comportamiento no era de un adolescente si no probablemente de alguien muy mayor que respetara mas la vida de una criatura que apenas iba a ver el mundo que la suya propia, aunque no haya vivido mucho.

Miro al peli rosa comer el chocolate, lo miro tranquilo, lo miro sin ninguna preocupación, y entonces…

Comenzó a llorar

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, la persona que ocupaba el cuerpo y mente era la personalidad de Keith, que de alguna forma logro escuchar lo que dijo Lync –oh Spectra le dejo escuchar- y comenzó a llorar, aquello le hacía sentir triste y feliz.

Feliz, porque lo más hermoso era ver a la persona que amaba que aceptaba darle hijos no importaba el riesgo que esto le podría ocasionar.

Triste, por varias cosas que ni siquiera sabía por cual comenzar, tal vez por la razón que obligo a Lync a madurar sin tener que hacerlo, o hacerlo sufrir con su doble personalidad, o con ahora el riesgo de que pudiera morir cuando diera a luz.

-Todo estará bien-

Escucho la angelical voz de Lync a su lado, y en efecto, Lync se encontraba frente a él, dándole un beso en la frente y transmitiéndole su tranquilidad con aquella tierna sonrisa, digna de un niño de 14 años que se supone debería de ser inocente e infantil.

"_-Pero Lync ya no puede ser así-"_

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Se dijeron mutuamente mientras el rubio no podía dejar de llorar, el más pequeño tan solo se encontraba tranquilizándolo, ¿Acaso era posible que el menor fuera más maduro que él? ¿Por qué el menor podía estar tan tranquilo con la posibilidad de morir?

-Lo más hermoso es que tendré un hijo de Keith-

Dijo nuevamente el de cabellos rosas, mientras miraba como el nombrado se sobresaltaba para mirarlo atentamente, ahora el pequeño también se encontraba con lagrimas en los ojos, probablemente no sentía tristeza mientras no pensaba en eso, oh probablemente las ganas de llorar fueran porque él lo hacia

-Te amo tanto… No quiero perderte-

Confeso Keith mientras se levantaba para abrazar al peli rosa, que instintivamente se refugió en sus brazos, buscando aquella cálida sensación de amor, que lamentablemente no había podido sentir en su infancia.

-No me perderás, yo siempre estaré aquí, para ti, aunque no puedas verme, tocarme, oírme… No importa, mientras me tengas aquí…- La mano del menor toco el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de Keith y sonrio- Jamás me iré… Además… Eh tenido una buena vida

-Tienes 14 casi 15 años –le regaño Keith, tomando la mano del menor y acercándolo aun mas notando como el vientre impedía que se abrazaran demasiado.

-Dije buena… No larga- Respondió el menor mientras sentía aquel cálido amor que Keith le brindaba totalmente y el cual le agradaba sentir.

-No te perderé-

-Lo sé, tú me prometiste que nos reuniríamos todos, y sé que puedo confiar en ti, ya que nunca me mientes-


	12. Final

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el día, y que mejor momento que un hermoso y maravilloso día que se encontraba lloviendo a cantaros, hacia frio y aparte, que ese día eran más o menos las cuatro de la madrugada, muy apenas.

Nótese que lo anterior había sido dicho con demasiado sarcasmo.

Pero eso no parecía importarle a la gente que se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital, no señor, todos se encontraban no solo nerviosos, más bien todos, parecían que morirían de crisis nerviosa, se desmayarían o incluso se les bajaría el azúcar. Pero no, incluso había una persona mucho peor que ellos, de perdido ellos se encontraban sentados, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pero el no.

El se encontraba dando vueltas mientras caminaba, de un lado a otro, incluso mareándolos y dándoles sueño o ponerlos aun peor que nerviosos.

Se supone que Lync, la persona que ah esas horas se encontraba en el quirófano, no daría a luz hasta los nueve meses, más bien se suponía que daría a luz 1 mes antes por cesárea, sin embargo los doctores dijeron que no era tan necesario hacerlo 1 mes antes y que era incluso, mucho mejor esperar a que llegara a los nueve mese para que tuviera a sus hijos, porque si, ¡Oh! Gran sorpresa, Keith se fue de espaldas cuando el doctor le dijo que Lync tendría gemelos, y de no ser por Mylene, Lync hubiera matado a Dan y a compañía –quienes probablemente se arrepintieron de no haberse cambiado de nombre, país y look-

Por los mese anteriores al parto, o a la cesárea lo que sea, Lync se vio en la obligación de cuidarse aun más de lo que ya lo hacía Keith, de engordar y de evitar de hacer cosas, como en ese último mes que ya ni había salido del apartamento porque Keith no quería que bajara los escalones y le llegase a pasar algo.

Keith sabia que aquello había hecho enfadar al menor, pero no importaba, lo quería cuidar lo mas que podía hasta que llegara el día en que nacieran sus dos nuevas razones de vida, aunque para su mala suerte, los doctores no le permitieron pasar, ni a él ni a nadie, junto al peli rosa, lo que hacía que solo se preocupara mas y estuviera dando vueltas como león enjaulado.

La situación con los demás no mejoraban

Hydron, que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, llevaba tomando más de 10 cafés descafeinados, casi, casi jalándose el cabello, histérico y al igual que Keith, si no recibía una noticia pronto lo más probable es que enloqueciera y terminaran sacándolo a la fuerza de ese lugar. Ni siquiera el sabia que hacia allí, ya que el, al igual que Gus, habían evadido a la pareja por todos esos nueve meses, oh por lo menos desde el tercer mes en donde se enteraron que el peli rosa estaba esperando. Y ahora se encontraban los dos, muertos de los nervios, la desesperación por saber el estado del más pequeño.

Mylene y Shadow tampoco estaban en buenas condiciones, su preocupación por el peli rosa si era notoria, mas en Shadow que en Mylene, pero eso no importaba. Ellos habían sido los primeros en ser avisados que ya era hora, por un Keith muy, pero muy apurado y nervioso, también habían sido los únicos aparte de Keith en ver a Lync entrar al quirófano, gritando por el dolor que sentía en ese momento a la vez que trataba de sonreírle por última vez a Keith, quien parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más gente llegaba y más gente empeoraba.

En una esquina, hablando tranquilamente, oh intentando aparentar estar tranquilos, se encontraban Dan, Shun, Alice y Runo, todos temblando, notándose más en sus manos que no dejaban de temblar por los nervios, como todos los demás. Habían sido, después de Mylene y Shadow, los segundos en llegar, en sí, podría decirse que ellos ni siquiera vieron la hora oh el clima que había ese día, porque llegaron corriendo más rápido que veloces, totalmente empapados pero habían llegado.

Solo para enterarse que Lync ya había entrado al quirófano.

Los únicos que parecían que realmente se encontraban en calma, eran Ace, Ren y Marucho, ya que incluso Mira se encontraba igual que su hermano, moviendo frenéticamente las piernas, esperando alguna noticia. Mientras que Marucho se encontraba dormido recargado en Ren, Ace "descansaba los ojos" y Ren simplemente cuidaba de marucho, parecía que ellos si conocían el concepto de "Estar tranquilos".

Pasaron 2 tortuosas horas más, cuando finalmente se escucho un llorar dentro del quirófano, bueno, no uno, si no dos, y finalmente después de unos minutos, en los que Keith casi se mete a la fuerza, de no ser que Shun y Ace lo detuvieron, salió un doctor, quitándose la máscara que le cubría la cara para acercarse a toda la bola de gente que se le había amontonado.

-Bien, ¿Quién es la pareja? –pregunto el doctor quitándose los guantes

-Yo… -dijo casi en susurro, esperando buenas noticias después de ver la actitud tan seria del doctor.

-Ya está fuera de peligro, muchas felicidades, sus dos bebes están muy sanitos, realmente le felicito. Dentro de poco su ¿esposo?, será llevado a una habitación junto a los bebes, solo que tengan cuidado –advirtió el médico- su pareja aun se encuentra algo delicado, así que lo tendremos en observación

El escuchar finalmente aquellas noticias del doctor, hizo que todos los presentes –menos Keith y Hydron- saltaran de la alegría en aquel lugar, por una parte si bien, Keith se sentía feliz, muy pero muy feliz ya que sus hijos se encontraban sanos, sin embargo aun estaba preocupado, su pareja estaba delicada, estaría en observación.

"-Todo estará bien-"

Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, de igual manera que Keith lo hacía, Hydron se sentía feliz por dentro que finalmente los hijos de Lync hubiesen nacidos, pero estaba preocupado igual que Keith al saber la salud del más pequeño.

-Vamos Keith, se feliz, todo estará bien- Le dijo Hydron mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del nombrado, que lo miro sorprendido

-… Si… Tienes razón- declaro después de mirarle un momento, algo dudoso

Después de eso, la mayoría se retiro, debajo de la lluvia, para ir a traerle algún presente tanto a los bebes como a Lync, mientras que Keith también se iba, para volver lo más rápido posible, a fin de cuentas quería dejar descansar un poco a Lync y el también necesitaba traer algo.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado demasiado. Sin embargo, aquel dolor que sentía en su vientre y el cuerpo pesado al igual que sus parpados, se fueron al demonio, cuando noto que se encontraba no solo en una habitación, si no que se encontraba en una habitación con todos rodeándolo con una gran sonrisa y a su lado, se encontraba Keith, que le sonreía tranquila y amorosamente.

-Buenos días-

Después de que Keith le posicionara un beso en la frente, Lync, con la ayuda de Mylene y los demás, se sentó en la cama, un poco adolorido, pero no importaba, no se moriría por hacer un esfuerzo así de pequeño. Miro alrededor de la habitación, y noto que esta se encontraba adornada con globos tanto azules como rosas, con muchas flores, y demás cosas que le daban a entender que todo había salido bien, lo que le hizo suspirar.

-Muchas felicidades-

Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, al ver como Lync se secaba una lagrima de sus parpados.

-¿Ya los vieron? –cuestiono rápidamente Lync sin tomar en cuenta nada

-Todavía no –tranquilizo Keith- Esperábamos que despertaras para verlos juntos

Solo termino de hablar Keith, cuando dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación, todos los invitados en aquel lugar se hicieron a un lado –menos la pareja del menor- para dejar pasar a las enfermeras, ambas con un bulto cada una, un bulto rosa y un bulto azul. Una enfermera le dio el bulto rosa a Keith y se retiro, mientras la otra le dio el bulto azul a Lync.

Para ese momento, Lync ya se encontraba llorando y tratando de contener las grandes ganas de abrazar a sus pequeños contra su pecho y llorarles, se encontraba realmente feliz, así que con sumo cuidado bajo un poco la manta que cubría al pequeño varón que le entregaron. Descubriendo así un hermoso niño, de tez blanca como ambos padres, manos pequeñitas, y una cabecita que amenazaba con tener mechones rosados claros, muy claros, lo más obvio es que sus ojos fuesen a ser azules.

Mientras tanto, Keith se encargaba de destapar el bulto rosado que le habían entregado, descubriendo así a una pequeña niña, parecida al varón, los mechones de lo que sería el cabello mas rosa, que el de su hermanito, y con las facciones también más delicadas.

-Saben que es curioso- Dijo Dan mientras miraba a ambos niños, sin tomar en cuenta que Lync lloraba

-¿Qué?-pregunto intrigado Keith

-Se dan cuenta que la niña tiene más facciones del padre y el niño mas facciones de la madre-

Todos se quedaron callados ante lo que había dicho Dan, ya que quisieran oh no, aquello era verdad.

-No importa, se que serán unos lindos niños… Que cuidaremos todos muy bien de ellos- hablo Lync, mientras besaba la frente de ambos niños.

-Te aseguro que si…- Mylene

-¿Y qué nombre les pondrán?-pregunto Hydron, solo para notar como Lync sonreía y a Keith le salía una gran gota estilo anime.

-¿Dije algo malo?- volvió a cuestionar el ex príncipe vestal

-Bueno… Por decisión mía, la niña se llamara Misha- dijo Keith con una sonrisa

-¿Y el niño…? –dijeron la mayoría al unisonó para ver como Lync sonreía divertido, con lagrimas en el rostro, pero sonreía como todo el embarazo lo había echo

-Spectra-

-¡ ¿QUE?- Gritaron todos, y por suerte, los bebes no se despertaron

-Se llamara Spectra, ese será el nombre de nuestro hijo, y el de nuestra hija será Misha-

-¿Vas a permitir eso? –Señalo Shun sin entender

-Entiende… -comento cabizbajo- Me soborno

-Oh…-Dijeron todos al unisonó mientras miraban al más pequeño, que no podía evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Cuál fue el soborno?- Pregunto Dan, mientras miraba como los bebes movían sus pequeñas manitas

-Es un secreto –dijo victorioso Lync

-Jeje, tu sí que sabes cómo manejar a Keith-

Ante eso, todos rieron.

_-Keith… -susurro el peli rosa_

_-Mande- le respondió de igual manera_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Jeje… No pasa nada-_


	13. Epilogo 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

Un joven de cabello rubio y en punta, con un traje tipo chino en color gris, se encontraba manejando un auto negro con una dirección desconocida, la velocidad no era más de los 60 km/hora, mientras se iba riendo. En el asiento trasero iban dos niños de no más de 3 años, obviamente con el cinturón de seguridad y mirando hacia afuera. El hombre rubio de ya probablemente de 22 o 23 años, se iba riendo por los comentarios de ambos pequeños, hasta que finalmente el auto se detuvo donde había un montón de gente –conocidos obviamente- ya de más edad, los niños al verlos, saltaron de alegría y comenzaron a desabrocharse rápidamente, para esperar a que el hombre rubio les abriera la puerta.

-Buenos días, Keith- hablo otro rubio, vestido de café, a su lado un lindo arreglo floral

-Muy buenos para todos. Bonito arreglo Hydron, tu siempre tan perfecto- se rio Keith de él, para abrir la puerta trasera, dejando bajar finalmente a los 2 niños.

El niño parecía ser un maldito niño hiperactivo de cabello casi lacio con terminación en punta, su cabello, rosa pálido y sus grandes y luminosos ojos le hacían parecer inocente, cosa que casi no era ya que cuando uno le daba la espalda, lo que el niño hubiese tenido en sus manos ya se encontraría destruido.

La niña por su parte, bajo igual que su hermano pero esta aparentaba ser más seria, su cabello, no era lacio totalmente, uno podía asegurar que si se lo proponía, podría lograr sin ningún problema hacerle a la niña el mismo peinado que su padre usaba, con el cabello más rosa que su hermano.

-Hola, pequeños diablillos- Saludo una chica de largo cabello azulado en dos coletas

-Hola tía Runo- saludaron al unisonó los niños, solo para después saludar a todos

-Vamos, vamos, hay que ir a ver a mama- volvieron a exclamar, felices en inocentes las pequeñas criaturas, que corrían alrededor de su padre, quien se encontraba bajando un ramo de gracideas.

-Sí, sí, ya vamos, ya vamos- los tranquilizo Keith, solo para ver como ambos niños eran tomados de las manos por Gus y Hydron para adelantarse al lugar donde se encontraría Lync.

Minutos más tardes, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una tumba que se encontraba bajo un cerezo, limpiaron los pocos pétalos que había en ella y comenzaron a acomodar los arreglos florales.

-_Ya son tres años…-_ pensó Keith, mientras miraba melancólico la tumba

_Los doctores ni nadie supo que había sucedido, más sin embargo, tres días después del nacimiento de los pequeños gemelos, el cuerpo de Lync se había mantenido entre la vida y la muerte, obviamente este se había debilitado pero nunca lo había demostrado. Una noche –tres días después del alumbramiento- Lync despertó a Keith, solo para hablarle en un susurro._

_-Keith… -susurro el peli rosa_

_-Mande- le respondió de igual manera_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Jeje… No pasa nada-_

_Había sido lo último que Keith escucharía de su peli rosa, ya que solo 20 min después, el cuerpo dejase de mostrar signos de vida y Keith entrara en un estado de locura, llamando y gritándole a Lync que abriese los ojos, que no se fuera…_

_Pero todo fue inútil_

-Padre –llamo Misha

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañado Keith, solo para acercarse a la tumba y dejar su ramo de gracideas

-Te quiero- le contesto- A ti y a mama

Aquello dejo un poco desconcertado a Keith, mientras los demás reían, solo para después sonreír el también y asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo también los quiero mucho, a todos, a ti, a tu hermano, y a tu madre- dijo Keith, acariciando la blanca tumba

-Bueno, ya esta- aviso Hydron, mientras los demás solo miraban a lo lejos, como Keith abrazaba a sus hijos y hablaban un poco.

Después, los niños se bajaron de los brazos de su padre, se acercaron a la tumba, hicieron como que susurraron algo y se fueron riendo con dirección a los demás, solo para esperar a que su padre los siguiera.

Keith aprecio la imagen.

_-Desearía que estuvieras aquí- Pensó el rubio_

_-Aquí estoy, tonto-_

Aquello hizo sobresaltar a Keith solo para mirar a todos lados, por un momento hubiera jurado que escucho la voz de Lync.

-¡Hey!, ¡Ya vámonos Keith!-

El nombrado tan solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

Esperaba que no fueran imaginaciones suyas.

~Fin~


	14. Epilogo 2

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

_-Keith… -susurro el peli rosa_

_-Mande- le respondió de igual manera_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Jeje… No pasa nada-_

Era de tarde, finalmente, después de un arduo día de trabajo y de estrés, un joven rubio manejaba con dirección a su hogar con mucha prisa, tanta, que al llegar tuvo que frenar fuertemente, avisando a toda la colonia donde vivían que ya había llegado. Con un poco de tranquilidad y tratando de relajarse y bajo de su auto.

El joven, de 22 o 23 años más o menos, de cabello rubio en punta, y ojos azules, caminaba con dirección a una hermosa residencia de dos pisos, con dos árboles de cerezo a los lados y un montón de rosas plantadas alrededor de estas, sin embargo, su admiración por su ahora hogar se fue al diablo, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y un par de niños, totalmente rayados –probablemente por pelear entre ellos- se dirigían corriendo a lo mas que le daba sus piernitas hacia él, quien tan solo se agacho, soltó lo que traía en las manos y los abrazo cariñosamente.

Ah como el padre los había abrazado, podía distinguir fácilmente como eran.

El niño, que tenia y parecía en vida a su madre, era más que hiperactivo, si tu te atrevías a darle un color o algo con que rayar o pintar y le dabas por accidente la espalda, podrías apostar que rayaría todo a su alrededor en menos de un minuto y tardarías más de una hora en atraparlo y más de 30 min. En quitarle el mentado color que le diste en un principio. Su cabello casi lacio con terminación en punta, su cabello, rosa pálido y sus grandes y luminosos ojos le hacían parecer inocente, cosa que casi no era –como acababa de decir-. En sí, el tuvo que vivir en carne propia el hecho de terminar rayado ya que en una ocasión, se durmió en el sillón –aunque su pareja le advirtió que no lo hiciera- y cuando despertó, debido a las risas de 3 personas en su casa, se dio cuenta de que su pierna, por alguna razón, estaba totalmente rayada, y el culpable no hacía nada más que mirarle inocentemente…

No lo pudo regañar.

La niña, por su parte, era su viva imagen, su cabello era más rosa, que el de su hermano, obviamente y sus ojos igual de azules, sin embargo, su cabello no era totalmente lacio, sino que este podría incluso permanecer en punta como él lo tenía, pero como los niños se burlaban de ella y su hermanito terminaba golpeado por golpearlos a ellos, era que trataba hasta lo imposible porque este permaneciera lacio y no en punta –sin mucho éxito- Otra gran diferencia que tenían ambos hermanitos, era su carácter, como antes menciono, Spectra tenía la capacidad de pintar o crear un caos en menos de una hora, su hija, a diferencia de él, era en totalmente calmada, ella si era un angelito como su nombre lo indicaba, sin embargo, era preferible estar lejos de ella en un ataque de ira, y eso lo había probado Dan, cuando le peleo comida, y la que termino ganado fue Misha –solo porque lloro-

A fin de cuentas no importaba el carácter, ambos eran mitad angelitos y mitad demonios.

-Papa, papa, tu maleta quedo bonita- dijo Spectra con una sonrisa inocente.

-Arrg… -Exclamo el pobre de Keith mientras bajaba la cabeza y le sonreía levemente

-Jeje, mama te dijo que no la dejaras ahí- le recordó Misha, burlándose de su propio padre

Y ambos recibieron un coscorrón por parte de su padre.

-¡Niños!- se escucho una voz desde la puerta

Y ahí, con los brazos cruzados, delantal blanco, una leve sonrisa, ojos azules brillantes, su cabello dos dedos mas debajo del hombro, color rosa, se encontraba la luz que iluminaba su vida, aquella persona que lo hacía feliz –igual que sus angelitos-

-¡Mama! – Exclamaron los pequeños para irse ahora corriendo con dirección a Lync

-¿Qué les dije sobre rayarse?- les regaño

-Que no lo hiciéramos hasta que llegara papa- dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se escuchara una sola voz

-¿Y entonces?- volvió a cuestionar

-¡Pero él empezó! ¡No es cierto! ¡Empezaste tú! –se comenzaron a pelear ambos hermanos, solo para después evadir a su madre y entrar corriendo a la casa

-¡Si rompen algo les ira peor!- amenazo Lync mientras sonreía, no le harían caso.

-Son lindos, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Keith mientras le abrazaba por la cintura y daba un beso en la mejilla, solo para sentir como después Lync se giraba totalmente y le recibía con un beso en la boca

-Si tú lo dices… -dijo un poco aburrido- Como no los tienes que soportar todo el día

-Jajaja, vamos, no puede ser tan malo…- trato de animar Keith

Sin embargo, después de su frase no lograron decir más ya que se escucho como varias cosas caían al suelo y un grito de ambos niños diciendo "Fue Spectra/Misha"

-¿Y tu querías niños?- le pregunto Lync a Keith para entrar a la casa

-Vamos, de no ser por ellos la vida seria aburrida-

-Tienes razón… -se detuvo antes de ir con los niños, que ya se debieron de haber comenzado a pelear en el piso- Neh… Keith

-Mmm… ¿Mande? –dijo desconcertado mientras lo miraba

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con una tierna sonrisa para ir corriendo con los niños antes de que pasaran a mayores

-Jajá, no pasa nada- le contesto Keith, solo para entrar después de él

*+Fin+*


End file.
